Kuroi Yoru
by Miko no Yoru
Summary: Habías tardado en asimilarlo, él era la oscuridad andante, lo habías descubierto poco a poco al verlo, al acercarte, mientras ambos escuchan esa música triste, melancólica y escalofriante de ese pianista decepcionado.
1. Capítulo 1

**Sumary****: **_Habías tardado en asimilarlo, él era la oscuridad andante, lo habías descubierto poco a poco al verlo, al acercarte, mientras ambos escuchan esa música triste, melancólica y escalofriante de ese pianista decepcionado._

**Disclaimer**: _Soul Eater es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo._

…

**Kuroi Yoru**

**Capítulo I**

…

Las palabras eran insulsas en ocasiones, como en esta. No tenían la necesidad de hablar ya otro día lo harían, por hoy estar entre esos brazos que a cada momento incrementaban la fuerza de su agarre, donde se sentía extrañamente tranquila .

La inseguridad y el temor por la oscuridad habían quedado en el pasado, en uno distante. Esa persona que acaricia tu espalda con algo parecido a la ternura o más bien tranquilidad, había hecho algo imposible: Que gustes del juego con lo oscuro.

_Él era oscuridad completa y gratificante._

Acomodada entre sus brazos fuertes y masculinos, aspiras su aroma y piensas como una niña enamorada, cosas que nadie sabrá. Mantienes los ojos cerrados, suspirando y temblando por lo que te hace sentir él con su cercanía.

"_Dulce penumbra_" grita otra vez tu pensamiento, es imposible no escuchar lo que tus sentidos no pueden ocultar. Ya no ocultas esa sonrisa, mantienes los ojos cerrados y sabes que él tiene una mueca grabada en el rostro, para algunos, atemorizante y falsa…

"_Que error es ver el exterior_"

Chrona había aprendido que esa _mueca_ era una sonrisa, una tan exquisita, tan intensa y sincera que carecía de malicia.

"_Deberías tenerle miedo, querer salir de sus brazos… querer correr…". _Grita una voz atemorizada de tu cabeza.

"_Pero no puedo, no… No quiero". G_rita más fuerte otra voz, más segura.

_Porque tanto te gusta esto que olvidas tus miedos_…

Las conclusiones que dicta tu cerebro hacen que agradezcas y te gratifiques más por este momento en tu vida, esos pequeños instantes en tu día que más esperas.

Aprendiste que la oscuridad es silencio, es tranquilidad y el silencio tiene de fondo una melodía tétrica, con dolor y sufrimiento en ella. Aun así ahora esto te resulta apetecible, esta oscuridad te brinda seguridad de la mano de él…

_Porque la oscuridad es él._

En ese silencio tu escenario: En ese patio de cemento cuadriculado en blanco y negro, enfrente de lo llamas hogar con ventanas y cortinas, luces encendidas y personas dentro. La noche ya creciente, a tu derecha puedes observar el cielo por encima de la baranda y al otro lado las escaleras que hacen que el sonido tétrico baje del último piso del edificio, donde habita ese pianista decepcionado y _muerto_. Tu acorralada entre él y la pared, escuchando, sintiendo, antes de que sea hora.

—Ragnarok…ah…—No puedes evitar la satisfacción con la que ese nombre fue dicho, después del simple beso en tu cuello, que te hace estremecer y temblar, cuando él te aprieta y tú te pones de puntas apegándote a él, no sientes miedo, te regocijas entre sus brazos, dejando caer el maletín del colegio, aferrándote a él, porque ya casi termina la hora.

Te pierdes unos instantes entre sus brazos y guardas con esmero ese beso, como todos los que te da, pero es hora de pretender regresar, con dificultad intentas separarte de Ragnarok, pero él te aprisiona con más fuerza, sin mediar palabra alguna.

"_Hoy esta callado",_ meditas tus pensamientos, mientras permites por unos instantes su cercanía. Sabes y Ragnarok sabe que tienes que marcharte, pero ambos no quieren.

Te suelta después de un instante, te mira, te examina como en sus primeros encuentros. Se acerca rápidamente y te besa, por ese momento dejas que él te lleve a ese lugar oscuro que muestra tanta calidez. Nunca se comporta así…_tan apasionado… tan ansioso…tan… como feliz…B_ueno si, pero en ocasiones especiales…

"_Parece que lo recordó, son siete meses de estar así… juntos_…" Te sientes feliz, porque él no es romántico, es sarcástico, agresivo, tantas cosas, pero tú sabes eso y lo aceptas, tantas cosas secretas y aterrorizantes para las demás personas menos para ti.

Hoy era especial era como una especie de "aniversario", por eso consientes un poco de sus acciones, además te hace sentir especial que Ragnarok sea solo así contigo.

Lo apartas, porque la hora pasa, para evitar sus reclamos te cuelgas de su cuello y lo abrazas, diciendo unas palabras "_Te quiero_".

Ragnarok guarda silencio, tiembla y bufa tranquilizándose, pero tú oyes y sientes como su corazón late con fuerza.

"_Tonta_" reclama él.

Tu ríes mientras el vuelve abrazarte con calidez y sigue de fondo la melodía. Te separas tomas el maletín de cuero café, corres para adelante para entrar a tu casa, donde te esperan esas personas que quieres y supuestamente son tus "padres". Lo miras una vez más y sonríes con una reverencia imperceptible a la que él bufa algo malhumorado porque saliste de sus brazos, con paso tranquilo y molesto el sube las escaleras al otro piso, donde vive, por ahora.

No lo divisas más y tocas tus labios, que diferente se siente cuando él te besa. Sonríes tontamente y entras a ese lugar, que tonta sonrisa lleva tus labios de niña enamorada. Entonces la música tétrica se detiene, sabes que el pianista está muerto… _otra vez._ _Parece que sabe cuándo termina su escena._

Sonríes. Como te gusta esta sensación.

Las reflexiones llegan a tu cabeza mientras hablas con tus padres. El temor que te causaba la oscuridad era diferente, ya no era exactamente miedo o temor. Tus padres pensaban que: "La Adolescencia te cambia".

Ellos no sabían que la verdadera razón tenía un nombre distinto, unos ojos espesos como los bosques de noche, no olvidas la sensación que te dejaba en el cuerpo al mirarlos, brillan extrañamente, son oscuros en su totalidad, aun así no reflejaban nada, eran demasiado enigmáticos, y sí, _ese mismo era la oscuridad_.

No sabían que te encontrabas con él cuando podías. Que corrías como loca cuando debían encontrarse y a pesar que llegases 30 minutos antes o después él siempre estaba ahí. No sabían que lo que ayuda a superarte vive arriba. No sabían que Ragnarok había logrado más que el psicólogo, con solo estar ahí. No sabían que lo que era _él._

Lavas los trastes, acompañada de tus pensamientos.

La primera vez que lo habías visto…

Las veces que te acompañaba…

La vez que te había besado…

_La vez que habías visto su sangre…_

_La vez que él vio tu sangre…_

_La vez que te dijo que era él… _

No te distraerías más. No era momento para pensar en eso.

Hoy lavarías sin reclamar, luego te dirigirás a tu habitación, sin prender ninguna luz, sin palabras, en silencio. Harás tu tarea y luego entraras a tu cama para encontrarlo a él, si esa noche él se presentaría y te besaría hasta el amanecer.

Entre sus brazos el hablaría de lo que hace tiempo es tu realidad. Te hablaría como pronto abandonarías ese lugar que hasta ahora conocías como hogar. Te hablaría como continuaba la guerra. Te hablarían las negociaciones entre esos tres mundos que cohabitan en esa ciudad. Te miraría y te contaría que todavía estaba en lucha tu vida, eras muy útil para Shinigami-sama y para Azhura.

Necesitabas protección y el te la daría, tenias miedo, pero ya estaba ahí la guerra, no sentías explotando las bombas, pero sentías cuando cada vez desaparecían mas y mas personas, como morían como otros enloquecían y otros simplemente reían histéricamente no por locura sino por dolor, porque el mundo se destruía y no había nadie para revertir el proceso, no había nadie.

Ragnarok no cerraba los ojos brillaban opacos por la poca luz, todavía estabas abrazada a él, todavía escuchas su voz, todavía sientes sus brazos a tu alrededor, todavía escuchas la música tétrica del pianista muerto, pero esta vez que armoniza con los gritos de dolor que escuchas en tu cabeza junto con Ragnarok, sabes que es diabólico, pero sonríes por la situación y sabes que él también.

Él levanta tu rostro y te vuelve a besar. El beso lento te produce recuerdos y sensaciones que solo la oscuridad puede darte, que solo Ragnarok puede darte.

El cierra los ojos y tú tocas su rostro. Tienen la misma sangre, tienen un pasdo borrado en común y por él entiendes que pasa en la noche, cuando lo guerreros de Apolo pelean entre sí.

La guerra continúa donde las trincheras son tres, los buenos, los malos y los que están en medio.

Sus representantes se reúnen para negociar, pero jamás llegan a nada. Los puntos en la lista siempre son los mismos: Dominación completa del lugar y Chrona.

Siendo bueno o no, los tres querían lo mismo, lo primero ninguno lo tenía y cohabitar ya no era algo sano, había muchos muertos. Aun ante todo, lo segundo solo lo tenía Ragnarok, pero ella tampoco deseaba otra cosa.

Los técnicos y sus armas de parte de Shinigami-sama mataban a los Kishin o los semi-kishin de Azhura, era lo más natural, pero existían los que eran técnicos, armas con un alma podrida, si.

Ragnarok había liderado siempre esa parte, tal vez no tenía las mejores intenciones, pero había algo que la hacía confiar ciegamente en él, tal vez sería el amor…

Tal vez que le gustaba ese lugar, porque había muchos como ella. Muchos que podían tener los más sádicos pensamientos por la locura y no ingresar por completo en ella.

Si, ella encajaba ahí.

**Notas de Autora: **_GRACIAS POR LEER. Será corto con dos o tres capítulos. Otra vez gracias._

_¿Review?_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Sumary****: **_Habías tardado en asimilarlo, él era la oscuridad andante, lo habías descubierto poco a poco al verlo, al acercarte, mientras ambos escuchan esa música triste, melancólica y escalofriante de ese pianista decepcionado._

**Disclaimer**: _Soul Eater es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo._

…

**Kuroi Yoru**

**Capítulo II**

…

_**Meses atrás:**_

Como siempre caminaba la niña asustadiza. Con la cabeza baja.

La niña paranoica, la niña solitaria, la niña callada a la que perseguían las sombras con ojos rojos, pero desaparecían antes de llegar a casa cuando empezabas a correr y escuchaba los gritos de las sombras muriendo de manera dolorosa.

Ella ya conocía de memoria el uniforme gris que vestía día con día, además del maletín café, ella caminaba con la cabeza baja. Ella debería pensar en el cómo ser más normal, suponía que las jóvenes no pensaban en el miedo a la simple oscuridad, ellas pensaban en el maquillaje o alguien del sexo masculino, pero ella no, ella no tenia alguien así de especial, no tenía amigas. Su costumbre usual era estar sola.

…

Era tarde estaba más oscuro de lo normal, el reloj en su muñeca no daba la hora, se había parado hace mucho. Las luces callejeras parpadeaban, faltaba mucho para llegar a su hogar, había algo extraño, parecía que el transporte público había parado y todo era solitario la oscuridad se acrecentaba. Era la primera vez que caminaba por ese lugar, su corazón se agitaba.

No debería pensar en eso, como decía el psicólogo. Pensaría en los trabajos del instituto, pensaría en que esas sombras no la perseguían, pensaría en algo distinto a que esa sombra casi la atrapa, pensaría otras casas que no fueran que aparecían cada vez más sombras, pensaría que no tenía miedo.

No, no era posible.

Había empezado a correr, estaba asustada, parecía hoy no tenia salvación, por más que caminaba parecía no acabar la pesadilla. Faltaba poco, solo unas calles, solo un poco.

Unas de las sombras, había logrado atraparla. Chrona comenzó a llorar, esa cosa tenia la mirada perdida y totalmente negra.

Comenzó a arrastrarla, ella solo podía gritar. Varios comenzaban a empujarla, algo en ella estaba cambiando, algo en su cabeza comenzó a nublarse, algo la obligó a parar de gritar, para empezar a reír con desesperación…

Había algo en ellos, era eso, algo que ellos tenían, tenias miedo, tu cuerpo empezaba moverse solo, tus manos se agitaban por si solas. Tú buscabas algo aun siendo un poco consiente, querías sangre…

La palabra que armaba tu deseo retumbaba en tu cabeza haciendo que pierdas una vez más la razón.

Sangre.

_Sangre._

**Sangre…**

Esas sombras tenían sangre, no eran humanas, pero tenían sangre y tú querías eso.

Empujabas, ellos trataban de llevarte, tú no querías por supuesto, pero tu cuerpo no obedecía.

Uno de ellos estaba muy cerca, parecía joven, agarraste su cuello y algo metálico lo atravesó, tú empezaste a reír mientras la sangre escurría y algo salpicaba a tu uniforme, tu mano con eso metálico, se movió de su cuello a uno de los ojos…

En ese momento el tiempo había parado, tus ojos sentían frio, pero no podías cerrarlos, sacaste esa cosa metálica lentamente y la sangre manchó tu rostro, haciendo que despertara, el control de tu cuerpo había regresado, pero solo podías gritar por lo que pasaba, ellos comenzaron una vez más a arrastrar, tú gritaba.

En ese instante todo volvió a pararse y ella había quedado afónica, había caído al suelo de asfalto, mientras más sangre corría por su cuerpo, otros estaban matando a sus opresores, la calle parecía un campo de batalla, donde la sangre escurría mucho, había muchos que querían dañarla, pero no alcanzaban a tocarla, pero esa sombras se multiplicaban, mientras los otros maldecían.

Otras sombras la sostuvieron otra vez, pero _él _ había llegado, matando y tomándola, mientras ella había perdido el sentido.

…

Tus ojos se abrieron, no había sido una pesadilla, no había sido un sueño tonto, o solo tu imaginación, la oscuridad te rodeaba, podías oler todavía la sangre. Estabas recostada en una cama que no era la tuya, con más oscuridad de la habitual, tu corazón corría desbocado generando más temor en tu cuerpo, lo cual era percibido por _él_.

Él era oscuro…

El era completamente negro…

Tus manos temblaban, tu corazón te delataba, te daba miedo…

Más de lo normal…

Ragnarok, conocías su nombre lo habías visto en una ocasión, pero no habías percibido esa oscuridad que ahora lo rodeaba, para ti solo era esa persona del piso de arriba, ahora era oscuridad.

Te miraba, pero sus ojos parecían ver atreves de ti, no era alguien normal. Ragnarok se movió un poco a su lado, para tomar una navaja y poco a poco se acercaba a ti. No podías gritar por alguna razón, pero ahora el estaba ahí, mirándote y no a la vez, mientras elevaba la navaja, esperabas lo peor, cerraste los ojos mientras te encogías en ese lugar, pero solo escuchas esa palabra "Tonta".

Abriste los ojos, para ver su sangre goteando de la herida que él se hizo, pero eso no es lo que te sorprende, es ver el color negro y el olor a sangre, su sangre era negra, igual a la tuya.

El solo te extiende la navaja, sabes que hacer, acercas esa arma a tu brazo, para cortarlo, no te duele…

Se lo muestras y él solo dice: _Somos iguales…_

La sangre, la herida desaparece en ti tan rápido, pero de él solo sigue goteando, Ragnarok lo oculta bajo sus ropas, mientras se levanta y camina, tú quieres decir algo, pero caes inconsciente.

…

La luz a través de la ventana indica que es de mañana, tus recuerdos se agolpan en tu cabeza, no es tu cama, no es tu habitación y la persona delante de ti, era alguien que no alcanzabas a comprender, tu temor no era nulo pero había decrecido.

No querías hablar o tal vez no sabías que ibas a decir, él no te miraba, pero sabía que estabas despierta. El ambiente era incomodo, que podías decir después de que tus temores se confirmaran, que podías decir para que esa persona no acabara contigo.

—Chrona— tu nombre había salido de sus labios y tú solo podías mirarlo. El silencio se hizo aun más pesado como el ambiente, tal vez esperaba una respuesta, pero tú solo podías bajar la cabeza. Un suspiro provino de él —… debes irte.

Solo esta él y se retiró, tu después de pensarlo viste tu maletín y querías salir de ahí, al abrirla puerta no había nadie ni él, pero no querías acercarte a él, encontraste la salida, y era el mismo edificio solo un piso más arriba, pero ahí estaba una mujer la dueña, Arhacne. Sonrió.

…

_**Presente:**_

Veías con calma el escándalo de lado mientras caminabas por la calle, no era extraño que fuera una persona muerta, no era extraño que fuera cerca de _casa._ Otro muerto, no era algo nuevo, solo era parte de una guerra interna, solo eso. De qué bando seria, claro que no era parte del grupo de Ragnarok, esta mañana no faltaba nadie.

Hoy habría otra reunión, hoy él te llevaría con él, no sería la primera vez, no sería la última, pero cada vez el peligro seria mayor.

Aun con eso en tu cabeza, pasaste normal tu día, sola, esperando la noche y poder llegar a tu oscuridad, con una sonrisa, con un suspiro querías ver a las personas a las que pertenecías, querías estar con las personas que se asemejaban a ti.

Ragnarok estaba ya esperando por ti, él no quería llevarte, sentía algo de miedo, por ti, sabían quien eras, ese raro espécimen del que las heridas eran insuficientes para matarte, la locura que albergabas era momentánea, podía estar en estado pasivo.

Raganrok como líder de un grupo de opositores en el bien y el mal, tenía algo como su debilidad esa eras tú. Tal vez porque eras alguien importante en la guerra, tal vez porque ambos compartían esa esencia en común, tal vez porque de alguna extraña manera este ser que no sentía se había enamorado.

Si para todos los demás esa era la respuesta correcta… _sí, eso podían utilizarlo para ganar los demás. _

La noche se acrecentaban y de las sombras los líderes acompañados por un guardaespaldas llegaban a reunirse para poder llegar a algo, pero era inútil, la verdad era que buscaban sacar ventaja al conocer al enemigo, si era solo eso.

…

**Notas de Autora: Bien tarde mucho, me disculpo.**

**Lo siento mucho.**

**Gracias a las personas que leyeron:**

Gynee

Hoshi of Death

**Estoy muy feliz, gracias y el capitulo tres está en proceso.**

**Review? =)**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Sumary****: **_Habías tardado en asimilarlo, él era la oscuridad andante, lo habías descubierto poco a poco al verlo, al acercarte, mientras ambos escuchan esa música triste, melancólica y escalofriante de ese pianista decepcionado._

**Disclaimer**: _Soul Eater es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo._

…

**Kuroi Yoru**

**Capítulo III**

…

_**Meses atrás:**_

Temblaba, temblaba.

Ella temblaba y esa sensación errática no abandonaba su cuerpo, el imaginar a esa persona hacia que se estremezca más, él era oscuro, él era distinto, él tenía una apariencia tan singular, parecía una persona tan extraña las descripciones que se podía dar de él alcanzaba con una palabra:

_Oscuro_

_Su cabello era negro, algo largo. _

_Su piel pálida._

_Sus ropas eran de colores opacos._

_Su figura delgada, pero fuerte, las batallas lo demostraban._

_Su mirada cansada, algunas veces parecían contener ira, resentimiento y cuando peleaba, su mirada era tan aterrorizante y llena de deseo de sangre._

_Su expresión cambia según su mirada, sus ojos transmiten por solo segundos sentimientos humanos._

Podías decir cómo se veía por fuera, pero su interior eran tan inestable tan difícil de contener y entender, tan inestable, tan atemorizante, tan cálido y tan distinto de cualquier ser humano.

Tu cuerpo recuerda la sensación de cercanía de Ragnarok, _su fría y cálida cercanía_.

…

Vigilas cuidadosamente el lugar no quieres encontrarte con él. No después que "_eso_" pasó.

Tu corazón se acelera, se acelera tanto que te asusta la sensación.

Aracne de alguna extraña manera había convencido a tus padres que la noche la habías pasado en su casa, que te llevabas bien con ella. A pesar de no preguntar ella dijo que eran órdenes de él, que tal vez pasarías más noches fuera, no tal vez, era seguro que algunas noches no llegarías a dormir.

Después de eso nada, pasaron los días y formaron semanas y estas casi un mes. Él no había vuelto a buscarte, pero ese día que te habías convencido que todo era un juego de tu cabeza y no volvería a pasar, ahí estaba él, Ragnarok…

Ragnarok…

Ragnarok estaba parado enfrente de la puerta del instituto, solo, vestido de negro con algo verde opaco encima por el clima frio de la ciudad. Tu corazón palpitó con fuerza, palpitó como si de verdad estuvieras viva, palpitó y te diste cuenta que habías estado esperando este momento, no importaba si esa misma persona te mataba después, lo importante era saber que no eras la única con diferencias tan evidentes con las personas comunes, pero aun más que eso era que habías experimentado lo que cualquier niña tonta comentaba con una amiga, ese amor a primera vista.

Tus pasos se adelantaban y retrasaban cuando caminabas a él, parecía estar pensativo, no podías ver sus ojos y tú también bajaste la mirada. Al pararte frente a él, escuchaste distintos murmullos con respecto a ti y él. Tu corazón volvió a palpitar, pero no sabias porque o no querías pensar el por qué.

Te miró, su cabello era más corto la última vez, su rostro era más pálido la anterior vez, sus ojos parecían más expresivos que la última vez.

—Vámonos…— Esperabas escuchar su voz, era tonto, pero cierto. Tomo tu brazo para empezar a jalarte por el camino, no querías delicadeza, no querías formalismos, querías ese trato normal, eso que él te daba.

—Necesitas saber muchas cosas, no hagas preguntas, solo escucha— Sus palabras parecían ordenes, ahí supiste cuanto familiaridad tenia con dominar la situación.

—Somos iguales… te lo había dicho antes, sabes que eres diferente, sabes que las personas normales no son comparables a alguien como tú o como yo. Somos herramientas, somos creaciones grotescas, criaturas con mezcla de un organismo vivo, sangre dañada y el espíritu sanguinario infectado con locura, que se demuestra en la sangre teñida de un color negro.

Mientras él hablaba, no podías ver su rostro y las calles se hacían conocidas, cada vez se acercaban a donde vivían.

—Ante todo siempre se lucha por sobrevivir, todos lo hacemos, monstruos, demonios o personas. Aquí se pelea por vivir. Existen tres regiones, regidas por diferentes líderes.

La región del Norte al Oeste por: Shinigami. Del norte a parte del sureste: Azhura. Estos líderes son también mounstros de otra clase. El grupo que lidera Shinigami se basa en dos clases: Un técnico y una herramienta que puede sufrir una metamorfosis transformándose en un arma para matar a otros mounstros como nosotros, el técnico maneja el arma. Tienes apariencia humana, no contienes locura.

Azhura, es la fuente de abasto de locura y sangre negra. Los seguidores tienen casi apariencia humana, no sienten dolor, necesitan sangre y no se controlan fácilmente, también tienen de aliadas a las brujas que quedan vivas. Las demás están muertas por una masacre masiva de años atrás. Se alimentan de humanos y su presencia afecta a los demás por la locura que contienen.

El silencio los alimentaba en ese instante, hace tiempo se habían detenido y hacia más frio, hace tiempo había oscurecido y habías dejado de sentir miedo para sentir pánico, pero una pregunta rondaba tu cabeza.

— ¿Qué hay de esta región?—había sido un susurro, que bastó para que el te mirara.

—Dije que no hablaras…

—Y-yo… l-lo… siento…

—Somos una mezcla de todo, somos armas y técnicos a la vez no necesitamos quien nos maneje somos capaces de manejar esto con nuestra sangre, tu sangre puede hacerse tan dura como el metal más resistente, podemos usar la locura que tenemos y salir de control, somos con eso más fuertes… aun así podemos perdernos en la locura y llegar a ser criaturas aun más grotesca que atacarían a quien sea, aliado o enemigo, no importa, podemos alimentarnos de sangre y almas sanas o perdidas en la locura, aun con ello podemos volver a un estado primitivo, somos más sensibles a la locura, somos en pocas palabras criaturas atroces sin una esperanza en el futuro.

— ¿Soy parte de esta región?

—Eres como nosotros con una excepción, tú no eres un ser humano transformado, tú eras una bruja.

—Una bruja…

—Eres más fuerte, pero también una amenaza, Azhura te quiere muerta, Shinigami no lo sé, pero yo te quiero viva.

— ¿Por qué?

—Tampoco era un ser humano, yo era un demonio, por eso nosotros… _somos iguales_…

Por ese momento no hubo más preguntas, él volvió a tomarte de la mano para llevarte a ese lugar donde ambos vivían.

Esa noche dormiste sin miedos, dormiste extrañamente complacida con todas las palabras que él te dijo, con esas pocas palabras. Ese instante daba sentido a tu vida tan solo ese pequeño instante.

Después de esa noche lo viste más frecuentemente, conociste a otros seres pálidos con sangre negra, otros similares a ti, pero no sabias todavía quien era el que comandaba esta región, pero Ragnarok era alguien al que la mayoría respetaba y otros temían.

Ragnarok se había convertido en esa persona que rondaba tu vida, esa persona indispensable para vivir y para morir. Sus palabras muchas veces tenían un aire negativo y realista, otras veces sarcástico y agresivo, pero extrañamente te gustaba eso.

Él había dicho que regresaras rápido que podían atacarte y tu obedeciste, pero habían ataques, Ragnarok decía que caminaras que corrieras para salvarte que no podrían esas sombras atacarte cerca al lugar donde había tantos como tú, ellos te protegerían y él había prometido hacerlo también y así era, cada vez que sucedía alguna pelea o enfrentamiento, él estaba siempre ahí para ti, aunque tenias miedo de la expresión que ponía cuando mataba, siempre se relajaba al mirarte, pero tenía rastros de esa locura en su mirada. Ragnarok había dicho:

—Era un demonio, me era imposible retener mis deseos, era normal para mi dejarme llevar por la locura, cuesta mucho controlarse— cada vez que peleaba la agarraba y se aferraba a ella muy fuerte, pero luego trataba de controlarse y se alejaba, pero…

…el anterior día el ataque había sido mucho mayor y él parecía no poder controlarse y la había llevado al piso donde vivía, se sostenía la cabeza, por momentos se alejaba y se acercaba a ti, luego viste que sangraba, ¿por qué?… si las tuyas se cerraban al instante, temías por lo que le pasaba.

Tú te acercaste, para saber que le ocurría, pero él fue más rápido al acorralarte contra la pared, mirarte con ojos llenos de _locura_.

Estabas asustada, pero no gritabas, no podías, ese momento no sabia como hacerlo, pero estaba algo agitado, hasta que te miró bien y comenzó a tranquilizarse, pero seguías entre él y la pared.

No sentías deseos de gritar y Ragnarok no tenia deseos de hacerte daño, su mirada te lo decía, pero no sabías que pasaba hasta que él se acercó más.

No gritaste, no te apartaste, no te moviste, él no había cerrado totalmente los ojos y tú los tenias abiertos a la perfección, no respiraste y no sentiste nada por los nervios hasta casi cuando acabó el momento. Sabias lo que había pasado, pero no sabias como interpretarlo, estabas asustada, consternada, ¿qué significado tenía eso?

Solo saliste corriendo.

Por eso ahora vigilar y miras con atención, por ahora no quieres verlo, no después de "_eso_", no ahora, no hoy y tal vez no mañana.

…

**Notas de Autora:** Bien, soy un desastre y mentirosa, pero aquí está y de cierta forma creo que me gustó escribirlo, pero ustedes juzgan si les gustó leerlo y creo que tendrá por lo menos uno capítulos más.

Pero quería escribir como inicia la parte romántica entre ellos.

Sé que esta pareja es rara, pero tengo esta afición rara, sino miren mi foto de perfil, no creo que quiera cambiarla jamás =)

Gracias a esas personitas que leen esto, me siento tan feliz, por eso voy a continuar con esta cosa, lo más rápido que pueda.

Ahora siendo más sínica:

¿Review? ¿Onegai?


	4. Capítulo 4

**Sumary****: **_Habías tardado en asimilarlo, él era la oscuridad andante, lo habías descubierto poco a poco al verlo, al acercarte, mientras ambos escuchan esa música triste, melancólica y escalofriante de ese pianista decepcionado._

**Disclaimer**: _Soul Eater es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo._

…

**Kuroi Yoru**

**Capítulo IV**

…

_**Meses atrás:**_

_Insomnio_

_¿Qué significado tenia para ti?_

No dormir en plena guerra era normal… pero, esa no era la razón de ese insomnio…

En tus cavilaciones se encuentra las sensaciones mezcladas, dentro de ti todo se vuelve más y aun más tétrico y por primera vez te invade el pánico. El golpe de la realidad entra en ti y hace que pienses casi con argumentos coherentes.

Ella había vivido toda su vida siendo un humano aun sabiéndose distinta, ella no iba a dejar esa seguridad por seguir tus propósitos, ella no conocía bien tus propósitos.

_¿Qué esperar de alguien con una mentalidad tan cerrada y distinta?_

Podrías parecerte a ella, a Chrona, pero esa era tu mentalidad, ella no había dado su opinión aun. No podías asumir que ella pensaría igual a ti y decidiría quedarse a tu lado.

Ella era un humano en pensamiento, ella había crecido pensando en el héroe clásico que sacrifica todo por todos aunque no los conozca y tú eres muy distinto a un héroe, no eres un bienhechor, no eres el personaje agradable y afable con todos, tú no eras ese, pero ella tal vez no tiene conciencia de eso.

Tú eres un sádico mounstro, expulsado de todo lugar o por lo menos antes lo eras, antes, en el pasado, _¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado de eso? ¿Donde había quedado ese mounstro ahora?_

Tal vez el tiempo te había suavizado o tal vez esperar por tanto tiempo te había enloquecido más aun. Si, había sido eso, pensaste demasiado en el futuro y cuando llego hiciste todo al revés. Habías esperado tanto que esa niña triste creciera que ahora no sabia como manejar la situación.

La melodía que sonaba por ese lugar no ayudaba a tus pensamientos los gritos desgarradores de los agonizantes estragos artificiales tampoco. Saber que ella dormía abajo tan solo unos metros abajo tampoco era una buena certeza.

Certezas, hace tan solo una semana estabas lleno de eso, certezas, del modo en que el ataque podía desenvolverse, certeza que ella era como tú, certeza de que ella podía permanecer a tu lado, certeza que nada podía fallar. Que estúpido.

Esa melodía se repetía, el pianista volvía a tocarla una y otra vez, hasta las paredes conocían cada nota con exactitud, tú permanecías exasperado mientras el piano acompañado de ese albino, reían de tu poca cordura. Las burlas que emitían eran porque habías cometido el mismo error que él, aunque tú no lo admitirías tan rápido, tal vez nunca admitirías tu error.

Tu error… pensar… pensar en ella…

Ella…

Ella. Tanto había avanzado en tus pensamientos ella, como para que no puedas desprenderte de ese recuerdo, tanto habías esperado para hablar con ella que esas ilusiones habían matado tu línea de juicio, habías pensado, todo el tiempo habías pensado en ella.

_Maldita línea del juicio._

…

_Habías perdido._

No te dispararon o apuñalado, estabas completo, por lo menos físicamente completo. Hace un segundo habías caído en cuenta con solo mirarla desde lejos, que no eras valiente, que ella había doblegado tu espíritu de alguna maldita manera, pero no sabias desde cuándo… o solo no dirías desde cuando…

Habías vivido tanto tiempo que tu origen y tu final, no tenían peso en tus problemas. Tu origen era algo que no recordabas tu caída y muerte algo que venía, pero no te importaba por lo menos no te importaba ahora. La vida no era más que un juego de muerte. Ella se había presentado en medio, pero ni querías quitarla del camino sino recorrer con ella lo que faltaba, tal vez porque había roto tus expectativas, tal vez porque era más interesante de lo que tu creías y sabias hasta ahora.

La observabas y meditabas cuanto mal te hacia ella con solo estar ahí, antes habías cometido los peores errores y las mayores atrocidades sin el más mínimo remordimiento, pero con solo haberte acercado por demás a ella, sentías ese malestar cerca de lo que los humanos llaman corazón.

Habías perdido. Estabas convencido de eso, ella había ganado. Siendo igual a ti y tan diferente a ti.

Pero aun así, _tú…_

_No cambiarias por ella, no. _

Tú querías sangre, tu cuerpo clamaba por eso, sentirte por dentro distinto, no calmaba tu sed de almas, la atrocidad de los recuerdos hacían que deseases más cumplir los deseos naturales de un demonio, ella no había cambiado eso… porque ella también los tenia, pero aun esos deseos permanecerían dormidos, la sangre era deliciosa, las almas puras y podridas tenían un gusto extraño al pasarlo por la garganta, los deseos de locura permanecían ahí, a pesar de todo.

Tal vez ella, degeneraba tu espíritu de una manera distinta, pero los deseos convencionales atroces eran algo que no cesarían nunca, ella compartiría eso contigo le gustase o no.

Hace una semana no hablas con ella y eso te desespera y hace que pienses que ella es una necesidad básica ahora para ti, ella ahora era algo primordial para ti.

No haberte controlado estando ella ahí, había sido estúpido, pero aun así habías disfrutado ese pequeño instante. El arrepentimiento no era algo con que contabas, era algo de lo que carecías, pero eso no quitaba esa sensación de tu pecho.

_Eres un ser tan complicado, lleno de contradicciones, lleno de desaciertos emocionales._

Habías perdido ante ella y ese estúpido sentir, pero eso no evitaba que hoy recayeras al acercarte a ella. Ya habías dado mucho espacio para que ella pensara y tú planearas otro ataque. Ya no perderías tiempo, querías analizar bien porque habías perdido ante ella, que ocultaban esos ojos opacos y tristes, que era ella para dejarte en este estado mental tan desolado.

…

Era tarde y ella no aparecía, pero siendo noche y tú un líder no podías exceder los límites de tu territorio.

Otra clase de locura se apoderaba de ti. Los mounstro eran muy pocos y verlos moverse tan lento te destrozaba los nervios. Los deseos de sangre hacían que tus uñas se encajaran en tu piel, te empezabas a descontrolar. Y ella no estaba.

No estaba.

No estaba.

No estaba, y tu cabeza empezaba a gritar. No estaba. No estaba y no parecía regresar.

_¿Dónde?_

Tu mente se nublaba y empezabas a ver a más de esas abominaciones, más fuerte, más agresivas y más sanguinarias, mounstro que darían pelea. También decía que ella estaba cerca.

Empezaste a matar y todos gritaban, la sangre se disparaba por todo lugar, el ruido y la destrucción traían calma a tu podrida y retorcida alma, era exquisito sentir el deseo de muerte y todo a flor de piel. Sin estar vivo sentir y reconocer la emoción de la muerte cada vez que alguna deforme extremidad te rozaba con el propósito de matarte.

Aun así no te concentrabas del todo, no la divisabas y el número de criaturas aumentaba a cada tanto. Ella revotaba en tu pensamiento. Todo te daba vuelta hasta que escuchaste ese disparo.

Al voltear, ella estaba ahí detrás de otro ser, el hijo de Shinigami. La mirada de Chrona era tan asustada y las deformes criaturas cerraron el paso a tu vista y ella volvió a desaparecer, tratabas de verla, pero solo escuchabas los disparos de ese intruso y luego nada. Ya no había disparos y tampoco la respiración acompasada de ella. Cuando eliminaste a los que rodeaban el lugar donde ellos estaban, habían desaparecido. Ese Shinigami se la había llevado.

… …

_¿Era normal… sentirse ahora… así? _

_¿No era tonto?_

Tú reflexionabas tan ensimismada y no comprendes a qué velocidad pasa el tiempo, como empieza una clase y termina a la vez. Con que velocidad los maestros entraban, enseñaban y se iban, no lo sabías, pero la hora pasaba tan rápido. No comprendías esa sensación que los recuerdos te producían. No comprendías si existía una solución a esto, no comprendías si esto era un problema o no.

Pero había algo que te decía que nada estaba bien, ya que no lo habías visto en toda la semana, ni una sola vez en esos días.

No había escusas para buscarlo o para que él apareciera. En esos días ningún ataque había ocurrido y no corrías peligro, él no tenía una razón para verte. Todo lo vivido en ese extraño mes parecía un extraño suceso uno que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, tal vez habías enloquecido.

_Tal vez habías imaginado todo._

_Tal vez era tu modo de lidiar con los problemas que tenias con adaptarte._

_Tal vez tu subconsciente había forjado eso para tener un mundo aparte, uno donde escapar._

_Pero la sensación de ese suceso era algo permanente en tu memoria, sus ojos y el calor de ese oscuro ser. No era mentira nada, esa sensación de tu cuerpo corroboraba que todo era real._

Aun así no era normal que después de tantos días sentir esa corriente que atravesaba su espalda y esa inquietud que sientes cuando tu memoria trae la imagen de sus ojos, los ojos de Ragnarok en ese instante.

La sensación de calor se había borrado de tus labios en el instante que se separó de él, pero aun así, trataste de rememorarla.

Ahora que lo pensabas si eras una tonta.

Era la primera vez que tú misma pensabas que eras tonta, era la primera vez que habías pensado una semana completa en lo mismo, día y noche pensando en lo mismo. Tal vez más en la noche, tu cama parecía una fortaleza donde tus problemas atacaban más que en otro lado, tal vez por el silencio o tal vez porque la noche se parece tanto a él…

Tenías miedo abandonar el instituto. Tenías miedo que él estuviera ahí, ahí, esperando en la puerta. Tenías miedo pensar que él no estaría esperándote en la puerta.

Esta vez saliste más tarde de lo normal del instituto y la noche estaba cerca. Querías verlo.

En tus cavilaciones se establecía las razones para verlo, simples excusas para escucharlo hablar, sentir que no era ignorada, él siempre había hecho que a pesar de sus ironías y sarcasmos te sientas bien a su lado.

Perdida en tus pensamientos habías reflexionado que querías conocerlo más y más porque con él te sentías que pertenecías a algo, que de cierta forma pertenecías a él.

Aun pensante, escuchaste pasos detrás de ti, pasos acompasados y la noche estaba ya ahí, esa sensación de tener a alguien persiguiéndote era algo que te intranquilizaba. Faltaba mucho para llegar a la frontera y empezaste a correr sin meditar nada.

A la vez sentías a esas sombras a esos seres deformes ahí. Aun en esa situación querías verlo a él, para que te protegiera, para que te tranquilizara y tú después a él.

La sensación de desesperación se adueñó de ti al igual que el pánico.

Seguías corriendo y ya faltaba poco.

Pero al mirar atrás, divisaste a criaturas espantosas y deseosas de sangre.

Sangre, otra sensación te llenaba otra vez y te asustaba, otra sensación crecía en tu pecho y hacia que te descontrolaras, deteniendo tu caminar y permitiendo que muchos de esos mounstros te rodearan, por ese instante perdiste la conciencia, en ese instante querías lo mismo que ellos sangre.

De tu mano descendieron las gotas de sangre que se endureció y tu cuerpo empezó a sentirse distinto, esa espada negra que sostenías no podías soltarla y todo te asustaba. Detrás de tu parte consiente tú sabias tus acciones y no por eso te detenías, querías matar.

Te atacaron, ellos desgarraron algo del uniforme y tu pierna sangraba hasta que poco a poco la herida se cerró. Al sentir ese olor, quedaste inconsciente mientras sostenías más fuerte esa espada.

Carente de razón mataste a todo lo que se te acercara. La sangre apestaba a algo que no te resultaba desagradable y ensució tu ropa una vez más. La sangre de esos era más roja que negra.

En algún instante despertaste de ese letargo, mirando desde donde te encontrabas y los cuerpos desechos y esas almas rojas ahí flotando, empezaste a gritar, te miraste cubierta de sangre y el espanto hizo que tu cabeza doliera, el pánico se volvía a presentar y de un momento a otro miraste a otro ser delante de ti, uno oscuro pero con una distinta aura.

Sin importar nada corriste, corriste y llegaste por fin ahí, donde él te protegería, pero estaba infestado por abominaciones y ese ser corría detrás de ti. Esquivabas a todos esos mounstros, esperando encontrar a Ragnarok, pero no lo veías y tenías miedo.

Esos mounstros te acorralaron y tú no podías gritar, cerraste los ojos, el pánico no te permitía moverte. Esperaste tu muerte y el dolor de los ataques, pero solo escuchaste disparos y los movimientos rápidos de alguien delante de ti. Sabias que no era Ragnarok.

Al mirar a ese personaje, tan distinto, pálido, de vestimenta oscura, pero él no era oscuro en lo absoluto, él tenía vida en esos ojos amarillos, pero tu esperabas ver a Ragnarok. Tu mirada lo vio por un instante corría hacia ti, pero los mounstros tapaban el paso.

Caíste rendida al suelo mientras ese personaje de ojos vivos te recogía y te llevaba lejos de ese lugar. Ese ser era algo que nunca habías visto.

Ese ser era lo contrario a Ragnarok.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Estoy segura que esta es la primera vez que actualizo tan rápido. Una semana tiempo record para mi =). Bien, esto se va complicando y creo que estoy alargando la historia. Sí, soy un desastre =9

A las lindas personas que leen esto, mil gracias, estoy tan feliz, pensé morir esta historia sin reviews. Lloro por las lindas cosas que leo en sus comentarios. Cualquier duda un review.

Por favor no dejen de leer, espero que este capítulo les gustara.

Ahora siendo más sínica:

¿Review? ¿Onegai?


	5. Capítulo 5

**Sumary****: **_Habías tardado en asimilarlo, él era la oscuridad andante, lo habías descubierto poco a poco al verlo, al acercarte, mientras ambos escuchan esa música triste, melancólica y escalofriante de ese pianista decepcionado._

**Disclaimer**: _Soul Eater es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo._

…

**Kuroi Yoru**

**Capítulo V**

…

_**Meses atrás:**_

Vida y claridad.

¿Sería ese tu final?

Porque en un lugar tan distinto.

Sin saber cómo ni cuándo tus ojos se instalaron en la claridad de esa ventana, el color de esas paredes tan brillantes. Ese lugar tan contrario a ti. Tu cuerpo no tiene fuerza, parece que la fuerza de gravedad te retiene a esa cama. Tu cabeza dolía, pero aun los recuerdos de la noche anterior no llegan a tu conciencia.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado?

Al ver con atención las cortinas a tu alrededor pudiste notar que no conocías ese lugar. El miedo volvió a ti al pensar en Ragnarok. La primera pregunta en tu cabeza te aterrorizó _¿Dónde está Ragnarok?… ¿Por qué él no estaba ahí?… Él estaba a tu lado las noches que pasabas fuera de casa… ¿Por qué no estaba ahora ahí?… ¿Por qué saber que él no estaba generaba esa incomodidad en tu pecho?…_

El cuerpo te pesaba aun así te levantaste y el mundo parecía girar, la fuerza inicial que tenias se desvanecía, pero las preguntas, los pensamientos y, los recuerdos que se acomodaban y salían unos sobre otros en tu cabeza en tu conciencia hacían que busques una respuesta y esa era Ragnarok.

El movimiento y sumado con los recuerdo y el dolor de todo tu cuerpo hicieron que regresaras al piso. No tenías fuerzas. No tenías valor para enfrentar que es lo que podría pasar después. Tu cuerpo se contraía por el miedo, querías llegar donde tú siempre estas cómoda, no importaba que… tú solo querías volver con él.

Te dolía moverte, pero aun así lo intestaste, cada centímetro de tu cuerpo parecía unido con hilos que limitaban tus movimientos. Al intentarlo una vez más, escuchaste una voz.

—No te muevas— En tu cabeza tratabas de asociar esa voz con alguna persona, con algún recuerdo. Estabas segura, no conocías esa voz, no reconocías esa voz, esa voz no era de Ragnarok.

Algo en tu cabeza y en tu cuerpo palpitaba dejando parte de tu vista borrosa, por momentos no podías ver. Era tu corazón latiendo por el miedo, con histeria, con pánico. Aun no sabiendo porque giraste tu cabeza lentamente, hasta ver su rostro.

Era un rostro pálido, era un ser con ojos claros, vestía de negro y un poco de blanco. Emanaba otro tipo de energía tan distinta a la de Ragnarok.

Tu cuerpo estaba débil y ya no podías sostener más la mirada a ese ser y caíste sin sentido al suelo frio una vez más. Tú querías salir de ahí.

…

Miras sin mirar. Estas en los últimos momentos del sueño, donde eres consciente y a la vez no. Escuchas voces en ese letargo, había muchas o tal vez no y solo era el eco que hacia variar tu cerebro, pero aun así no era eso lo que te incomodaba, era saber que ninguna de esas voces era de Ragnarok.

Y así preguntas tontas que tenía ya una respuesta llegaron a ti…

_¿Por qué en tu cabeza rondaba siempre él?_

_¿Por qué su nombre era tan fácil de pronunciar y a la vez te perturba?_

_¿Qué era esa urgencia de volver a él?_

Que estado de conciencia poco efectivo, tal vez por no pensar en respuestas volviste a caer inconsciente.

…

No sabias dónde estabas, pero conocías esa mirada, esa mirada brillante y amarilla, no sabias su nombre, pero no tenias miedo.

Estabas otra vez en esa fase de letargo consiente mirándolo vagamente y pudiste analizar con tu mirada a ese ser. Él tampoco apartaba la mirada de ti, parecía estar a la defensiva, mirando si te movías o no, si lo ibas a atacar.

Dejando ese estado semiconsciente lo miraste y te diste cuan fría y penetrante era esa mirada que te daba, esa mirada con desconfianza y algo que no descifrabas. Por lo mismo retiraste la mirada. Y pudiste escuchar por primera vez su voz.

—Como alguien tan frágil… puede ser un… arma de guerra… sanguinaria…

Tu cabeza no procesaba tal afirmación… _" ¿Arma de Guerra?"… "¿Sanguinaria?"_

Tu mirada poco a poco se levanto para mirar a esa persona. _¿Por qué decía eso?_ Tu sentiste algo recorrerte al mirarlo fijamente, es que habías olvidado cómo hablar o era el simple hecho que no podías lidiar con esta situación.

En mucho tiempo no había pasado esa frase por tus labios, desde que esta locura de ser tangiblemente igual a otros había cruzado tu vida. Pero hoy no había salida…

—No sé cómo lidiar con eso…— tal vez había sido la respuesta, tu mirada asustada y confundida o él había comprobado que eras una niña asustada; siendo cualquiera de la opciones, la mirada de él se había relajado y por extraño que sonaba en tu cabeza había algo parecido al entendimiento en sus ojos.

Tal vez la confusión del momento se había pasado a él, o es que él tampoco sabía cómo continuar la conversación, pero mientras lo mirabas y él hacía lo mismo, no te sentiste incomoda y el silencio perduró por mucho tiempo.

Ese ser era muy interesante, distinto, pero extrañamente amable y agradable.

—Ayer te vi matar a muchos, hoy no pareces esa persona, ¿Por qué eres tan dis_tinta?_

"_Matar…" ¿Tu habías matado a alguien?… ¿Cómo?… ¿Donde?… tu no tenias conciencia de tal suceso._

— ¿Qué? ¿Matar…? ¿A quién?— La mirada de ese personaje cruzo con la tuya otra vez, el silencio cómodo de antes se había desvanecido por completo y ahora dejaba ese ambiente más bien incomodo y pesado.

Ese ser apartó la mirada y se tensó, miró a un costado donde la cortina era removida para dejar ver a una rubia joven y con ojos verdes. Todas esas personas serian… _¿así? ¿Con miradas llenas de vida?_

Ella hizo un gesto y ese personaje desvió la mirada afirmando, tú no entendías nada. Ella te miró y sonrió levemente al mirarte cuando se retiraba.

—En este momento estas en la parte norte de la ciudad, en la región de Shinigami-sama. No queremos hacerte daño, solo hablar. Debes acompañarme a hablar con mi padre, mi padre rige esta región y mi nombre es: Death the Kid.

Extrañamente no sentías miedo del tono frio de él, pero te inquietaba saber que estabas fuera del alcance de Ragnarok.

Querías aferrarte a Ragnarok, querías verlo.

… …

Todo había sido convertido por tu mano en un desastre, las cosas rotas y tus manos sangrante, tú mismo eras un desastre. Tu conciencia se perdía en el mar de la desesperación al saber que estabas atado de pies y manos, hasta que amaneciera.

No podías buscarla y no podías arriesgar a tu grupo. Qué demonios esperabas, como controlarte ante esto, como estar sin ella. Porque justamente ella a quien más necesitabas.

Solo unas horas más y tú mismo la buscarías irías por ella. Ellos no tenían porque arrebatártela de las manos, ella era de ti y de nadie más.

Querias verla, contemplarla por horas y horas. Solo si podias verla a ella podrias estar enteramente bien. No herbiria tu sangre como lo hace ahora, no te desesperaria el tic-tac del reloj.

En medio de la locura inicial que te corroia pudiste notar que habia una razón para tu desperación tal vez la razon que habias notado antes, pero te negabas a aceptar.

No era necesidad lo que tenias por ella, era algo superior a ese sentimiento, demasiado diferente como para decir que solo era necesidad. No era necesidad era algo profundo que empezabas a disfrutar, pero no tenias seguridad con respecto a esto.

Ella tal vez no sintiera lo mismo. Habia que aceptar que tu habias pasado mucho tiempo pensando en ella, no de esta manera, tenias otras espectativas con refernte a ella alguien tan distinta, pero al conocerla te habia gustado más la Chrona que conociste que la que imaginaste.

Chrona parecia tener una parte de tu vida ya, pero la pregunta decia: "¿_Cómo tan rapido ella habia logrado meterse en tu sistma, un tu frio sistema?_

Mientras empezaba a amanecer la calma habia llegado a ti. Lo habias dcidido ahí en solo una noche.

Chrona era tuya y solo tuya. Entendías porque lo habías decidido, solo tú podías estar con ella, ella estaria solo contigo.

No importaba a quien tendrías que matar para que ella se quede contigo. No importaba como ella iba a qudarse a tu lado. Tal vez era algo obsesivo, pero que importaba eso.

Solo unas horas más y la tendrías nuevamente contigo.

Solo un poco más y ella no volveria a ir a otro lado, se quedaria solo contigo.

La sonrisa de tu rostro era algo tetrica, pero tu interior jamas se sintio tan bien, como en ese momento.

…

**Notas de Autora:** Bien, sé que esto no es muy extenso, pero para la verdad todo empieza a acomodarse. Aseguró que el próximo capítulo será mejor, eso espero.

Dejando de lado, lloro de felicidad por las personas que me dejan review, Dios estoy agradecida. Estoy tan feliz. Gracias, muchas, muchas gracias.

Cualquier duda díganme y si quieren que arregle algo también.

Gracias por leer, espero que este capítulo les gustara.

Por favor no dejen de leer.

Ahora siendo más sínica:

¿Review? ¿Onegai?


	6. Capítulo 6

**Sumary****: **_Habías tardado en asimilarlo, él era la oscuridad andante, lo habías descubierto poco a poco al verlo, al acercarte, mientras ambos escuchan esa música triste, melancólica y escalofriante de ese pianista decepcionado._

**Disclaimer**: _Soul Eater es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo._

…

**Kuroi Yoru**

**Capítulo VI**

…

_**Meses atrás:**_

_La verdad._

_Tú no podías lidiar con la verdad. _

_La verdad está acompañada del dolor._

_Por eso te duele tanto el corazón ¿Verdad?_

La intranquilidad te consume, aun en los brazos de esa persona que habías deseado tanto. Sus brazos eran cálidos, su agarre suave… _¿como esa persona había podido mentirte?… ¿Seria verdad que no le importabas?… ¿Cómo podía hacerte sentir tan bien su sola presencia si no le importabas a él?… ¿Por qué ahora te sentías tan confundida y triste?…_

Habías despertado en sus brazos hace solo un instante, pero no te moviste, no abriste los ojos, finjáis dormir. Te querías quedar en sus brazos mientras durara ese momento, seguro te llevaba a _casa, pero hoy no querías regresar ahí. _

Querías preguntarle todo lo que te habían dicho, si era verdad que tu no le importabas. Si todo lo que había dicho era mentira.

Las lágrimas se asomaban a tus ojos…

_¿Dónde había quedado la sonrisa que tenias hace unos días?_

_Hoy era distinto ¿no?… Hoy la supuesta verdad te lastimaba… _

_¿Él tampoco te aceptaba?_

Todo lo que había dicho se repetía en tu cabeza y no podías imaginar que sería de ti si todo se destruyera con una simple afirmación de su parte. _Eres débil y ahora lo confirmas._

—Chrona…— Su sola voz agitó tu corazón destrozado, su mirada no produjo más que dudas. En ese momento las palabras de Shinigami-sama te tenían vulnerable y la voz de Ragnarok no ayudaba. Se había destruido tus tontas ilusiones, sentir que eras parte de algo y ahora solo… una herramienta.

"…Una herramienta…"

Tu corazón se comprimía y dolía.

Simplemente te había soltado en ese instante, estabas parada mirando los ojos de él mientras llorabas, parecía que él no comprendía.

_¿Por qué te había mentido?_

— ¿Qué te dijeron?— Había llegado el momento de confrontarlo, pero no tenias fuerzas —Dime que hablaron…— La voz de Ragnarok se escuchaba suave y lejana a la vez.

—Ragnarok…—Tu mano se acercaba a él mientras tus labios solo pronunciaban su nombre, al agarrar su chaqueta tu conciencia se desvaneció y lo último que escuchaste… su voz llamándote.

_¿Por qué todo eso te destruía?_

…

Las miradas que siempre recibías eran de indiferencia, pero en ese instante eran de miedo y odio. Mientras caminabas por esos pasillos acompañada por Death The Kid y otras dos personas sentías mucho miedo no tenias a quien aferrarte no había quien te mirara con Ragnarok te miraba.

_¿Por qué?_

Esa fue la primera pregunta que pudiste formular.

_¿Por qué ellos te miraban así?_

_Es que tu existencia era algo… ¿malo?_

Una puerta negra se hacía más cercana a medida que caminabas. Esa puerta se abrió y Death The Kid te miró con algo de empatía y tuviste el valor de seguirlo a esa habitación.

Tal vez lo que menos te esperabas era ese ser con una máscara casi cómica, tomando té. Era gigante, si, pero no era atemorizante. Tus ojos se dirigieron a Kid, pero él miraba con irritación a ese ser enmascarado.

Al avanzar ese ser hizo que se sentaran con él en esa mesa. Las primeras preguntas fueron triviales y solo podías responder con monosílabos, pero mientras más avanzaba la conversación, la tensión se hacía algo palpable.

—Tú no sabes, el por qué estás aquí ¿verdad?

—No…—El silencio no había suavizado el ambiente, tú no entendías mucho de todo esto.

—Este lugar es "Shibusen" un lugar para el entrenamiento de técnicos y armas—La voz de Kid resonó en el lugar y tu lo mirabas atenta. —Sabes parte de lo que es la guerra, en realidad la guerra se generó gracias a las ambiciones de Azhura y que parte de su grupo se desintegró hace unos diez años.

— ¿D-diez años?… ¿Qué parte?…

—La parte dirigida por Ragnarok…— Ragnarok nunca había hablado quien dirigía ese lugar, eso explicaba porque los demás lo respetaban tanto.

—Al darse el primer ataque a esta región, la rebelión dirigida por Ragnarok había tomado parte. Esta ciudad después de un mes del primer ataque había quedado dividida en proporciones nada igualitarias, dejando paso a cinco regiones, cuatro de estas eran regidos por líderes, Azhura, mi padre, Ragnarok y Maaba.

Cada palabra, pada parte de la información que se acumulaba en tu cabeza te causaba mareos y no dejabas de pensar en él, él no te lo había contado todo.

—Supongo que conoces que hoy la guerra solo tiene tres líderes, pero existen cuatro regiones. La última región está en el centro de la ciudad, no se incluye en la guerra, ya que sus componentes son humanos y ellos no saben de nuestra existencia. Los extremos que rodean la ciudad son conocidos como peligros y poco seguros, por lo cual existen pocas personas "normales" que viven en esos lugares.

— ¿P-por qué solo hay tres líderes?

—Hace diez años cuando la ciudad se dividió en cinco, casi inmediatamente Azhura atacó una pequeña región del sureste, esa región era perteneciente a Maaba, una bruja muy poderosa. En realidad implantó la locura y mató a la líder, tomando esa parte. Las brujas sobrevivientes se quedaron con el propio Azhura, unas pocas escaparon, pero… de ellas solo quedas tú.

El silencio del ambiente seguía siendo pesado, pero tú querías entender bien todo lo que ocurría.

—Veras Chrona-chan… existía una bruja… Medusa Gorgon, ella era una de las más peligrosas que existían, muchos antes de la guerra, ella experimentó con la sangre negra para ponerla en contra de Azhura, siendo tan peligroso, ella también Salió infectada, perdiendo la razón, pero ella siguió con su experimentación. Después de un tiempo se supo que había llegado a crear a un organismo en combinación con la locura, pero nunca reveló donde estaba o que había pasado con ese ser. Al terminar la experimentación ella fue asesinada por… Ragnarok.

—N-no logro entender que… quiere decir.

—Años después se supo que su experimentación, fue rescatada por Ragnarok y muchos fueron infectados con locura y terminaron siendo humanos con locura, como tú y Ragnarok su líder… También se supo que el ser que se decía había creado Medusa era su propia hija, esa niña había sido infectada con Locura, no se sabía dónde estaba, muchos rumores decían que vivía entre los humanos y se lo confirmó hace solo unos dos meses. Tú eres la hija de Medusa…

_¿Por qué la vista se nublaba? ¿Por qué sentías comprimir tu corazón?…_

_¿Por qué Ragnarok no había hablado de esto contigo?…_

_¿Por qué empezaste a llorar?…_

_Es que habías entendido que otra vez estabas sola…_

_¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?…_

_Tenías una madre… muerta._

_Una madre muerta por Ragnarok…_

_Entonces por qué él estaba contigo_

—Es difícil afrontarlo, pero nosotros también te necesitamos… En esta guerra eres una persona muy importante para acabar con todo, eres muy fuerte aunque tú no lo sepas. Aquí te necesitamos…

Mientras los mareos se adueñaban, ellos seguían hablando y tus pensamientos se revolvían las conclusiones y las palabras de Ragnarok se revolvían en tu cabeza, para empeorar las cosas.

_¿Él también te necesitaba porque eras un experimento?_

_Entonces… ¿Por qué era así contigo? ¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué te había mentido con sus ojos?_

_¿Por qué no podías pensar en nadie más que en él?_

Los gritos de las personas no se habían hecho esperar en ese instante y tu corazón otra vez te traiciono al latir acelerado cuando las puertas se abrieron y su voz resonó en el ambiente.

_¿Porque tenía que decir tu nombre? ¿Por qué en ese momento?_

_¿Por qué aunque te haya mentido estabas parada mirándolo con los ojos llorosos?_

_¿Por qué tu corazón bombeaba a tal manera que nunca habías sentido con otra persona?_

_¿Por qué él?_

_¿No importaba que otra persona te hubiese mentido, pero porque él?_

Aun así tu cuerpo te traicionó cuando avanzaste hasta él, tus manos buscaban sostenerse de él solo de él. Las lágrimas, el dolor y todo lo demás se desvanecía, algo en ti decide olvidar todo lo que te dijeron y solo esta él otra vez.

_Solo él. En ese instante no querías más que estar con él._

_Que tonta._

Con solo tenerlo tan cerca, estabas bien, aun ahora estabas bien solo mirándolo.

Los pasos hacia él se hacían pesados y él seguía ahí esperándote. Trataste de agarrarlo antes de desvanecerte ya que no querías afrontar la verdad que ellos te habían contado. Querías ignorar todo hecho que hiciese parecer a Ragnarok culpable de las acusaciones que decían ellos. Él era inocente para ti.

Pero aun así, aunque tú pensaras eso, la parte racional de tu cerebro, decía algo distinto y dolía escuchar a tu cabeza contradecir a tu corazón.

Al sentir esa fría calidez a tu alrededor, quedaste fuera de tus sentidos

_No querías pensar_

…

_La oscuridad y la claridad._

_La soledad y la compañía._

_La verdad y la mentira._

_¿Por qué hoy se mezclaba esos pensamientos?_

Aunque en esos momentos esos pensamientos se desvanecían poco a poco.

Hoy había ganado tu corazón.

Hoy decidías ignorar todo, solo hoy tu no ibas a creer lo que otras personas te habían dicho. El conocimiento y la razón habían perdido en esa habitación por completo oscura.

Te aferras a creer que lo demás es algo que tiene explicación muy sencilla y una maravillosa explicación de sus acciones.

Hoy te aferras a él, mientras entre sus brazos olvidas en un rincón tus dudas.

No sabes en qué momento al despertar había oscurecido y él solo pronunció tu nombre mientras se acercaba. No opusiste a su proceder, no te daba miedo la proximidad de Ragnarok. Era cómodo sentir como hacía que te sintieras.

No había dicho más que tu nombre para besarte…

Quedaste estática… sin rehusarte a su cercanía.

Mientras vuelves a sentir su calor frio, te sientes tranquila.

Por esos pequeños instantes de tranquilidad te dejas llevar. Te abrazas a él. Tal vez no sabes cómo corresponder sus acciones, pero con quedarte entre sus brazos… _está bien._

No mides tus acciones y te dejas llevar por ese ser sin rehusarte. Tus pensamientos se desvanecen y tus brazos temblorosos se aferran a él mientras tus ojos se cierran. Tus labios responden débilmente, suavemente a lo que él hace. No tienes experiencia en eso y aun así te quedas ahí con él, aferrándote a lo que él hace.

No ves la sorpresa en los ojos de él. No sabes que él está feliz de alguna extraña manera.

Hoy estás segura, hoy estas entre sus brazos y eso te produce tranquilidad tanto como a él.

_La oscuridad te consume y tú te aferras a ella._

_La oscuridad te consume y tú no te rehúsas. _

_La oscuridad te consume y tú no protestas…_

…

**Notas de Autora:** Hola, queridos lectores. Primeramente gracias por leer esta historia, en verdad me gusta escribir y saber que hay personas que leen esta _cosa_.

Con respecto al anterior capítulo, me disculpo por los horrores ortográficos de la última parte. Y agradezco a las personitas que me dejaron su comentario, estaba tan ilucionada con los comentarios, que sigo feliz y en las nubes. Muchas Gracias =9

Y con respecto a la pregunta del "KidxChrona", pues abra algo así, más un triangulo amoroso que un "KidxChrona" propiamente dicho, pero de estará presente, lo estará.

Como siguiente punto los capítulo trataré de actualizarlos cada semana y creo que la historia sigue para un tiempo más, no sé cuantos capítulos, pero no se acaba pronto, o tal vez sí, no lo sé, todo depende de mi imaginación.

Muchas gracias por todo y cualquier duda o sugerencia abajo c=

Gracias y…

Ahora siendo más sínica:

¿Review? ¿Onegai?


	7. Capítulo 7

**Sumary****: **_Habías tardado en asimilarlo, él era la oscuridad andante, lo habías descubierto poco a poco al verlo, al acercarte, mientras ambos escuchan esa música triste, melancólica y escalofriante de ese pianista decepcionado._

**Disclaimer**: _Soul Eater es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo._

…

**Kuroi Yoru**

**Capítulo VII**

…

_**Meses atrás:**_

"_Hasta los amantes trágicos comparten un beso, por más cruel sea su destino. Por más que ese solo roce, sea único… "_

"_Por más que duela ese recuerdo siempre queda intacto"_

_La inseguridad de tus acciones, te hacían dudar._

_Los besos que tú misma consentías, esos besos que hacían sentir perdida en la inmensidad._

_¿Él sentiría tu misma angustia en ese momento?…_

El tiempo había parecido tan lento.

En sus manos, las caricias eran tan…

_¿Había palabras para describirlo?… _Eran simplemente sensaciones… que nunca habías sentido.

Los deseos de olvidar te embargaban.

Mientras sientes a esa persona tocarte, mientras tú te abrazas a él. Mientras sientes esa angustia tú no sabes lo que él piensa. Tú evitas pensar lo que supones como cierto. Tu atención se centra en sus labios, los nervios se desvanecen lentamente y ahora puedes sentir, experimentar…

Deseabas esto. En tu mente analizabas las posibilidades de que este suceso se repitiera. Las esperanzas casi insulsas que sentías antes se desvanecían con los actos de él.

Aun en esa sensación eras consiente de todo… el calor de sus manos, la calidez fría de su ser tan cerca del tuyo, su respiración, el movimiento de su rostro… era lento, el movimiento era lento.

El tétrico sonido de la noche con la sutil melodía brusca y grave del piano resonaba. _Esa sería la primera vez que notarias esa tonada._

No te incomodaba la sensación que el ambiente oscuro te daba, no te incomodaba la melodía y algunos gritos de dolor se emitían atreves de las ventanas, no te incomodaba las sensaciones que tu cuerpo tenía cuando te abrazabas a él, cuando te dejabas besar por él.

La angustia de las palabras y la tranquilidad de las sensaciones provocadas por él. Era totalmente contradictorio, aun así solo podías dejarte llevar.

…

El tiempo era un enemigo.

Cuando Ragnarok se había separado de ti, tu cerebro había despertado de su letargo. Notaste la situación, te viste a ti arrodillada en la cama mientras él estaba ahí parado en la orilla, no te soltaba. Tus ojos volvieron a emitir tu inseguridad.

Retrocediste y volviste a sentarte en esa cama, no lo miraste y él se sentó a tu lado.

No podías hablar, tal vez no emitirías las palabras correctas. Ahora que las funciones de tu cerebro te recordaban la situación, te sentías insegura de lo que él pensaba. Tus impulsos, tu necesidad de él, habían hablado por ti, ignorando el sentido común y el razonamiento de lo correcto.

La melodía se había detenido en ese instante, cuando cada palabra que habías escuchado ese día, se repetía en ese momento y cobraba significado.

El poco valor que tenias, se desvanecía cuando elevaste la mirada, cuando cruzaste con esos ojos. En ese instante pudiste ver ese brillo en su mirada…

_¿Sería culpable?…_

_¿Ragnarok no habría confiado en ti?…_

_¿Sería verdad que él no sentía nada?…_

Las dudas iníciales y actuales se entremezclaban.

Ragnarok parecía querer decir algo, pero no lo lograba. Era ese momento donde él te diría todo, eso era seguro.

—Chrona…— La cercanía de él, era evidentemente más corta mientras pronunciaba tu nombre y tú volviste a quedar estática.

Antes de que Ragnarok dijese algo, la puerta se abrió y una figura pálida se presentó, su piel parecía relucir opacamente entre la oscuridad. Era blanco con ojos rojos, aun así su figura denotaba oscuridad, parecía una persona muerta y desolada. El silencio era evidente, así como el fastidió de Ragnarok.

—Espérame…—No era una petición, era una orden, concisa y a la que tú no te rehusarías.

En ese instante Ragnarok había desaparecido por el lumbral de la puerta y ese ser te observó por un instante y luego sonrió, Su sonrisa era sádica y algo desconcertante, pero no te daba miedo, ese ser se retiró y notaste la extraña forma de sus dientes.

…

Querías comer. Y hace poco pudiste notarlo, pero no habías comido nada desde el día anterior.

Levabas mucho tiempo esperando, querías verlo.

Con algo de extrañeza y algo de cuidado recorriste ese lugar, era un departamento simple, aun así ante tus ojos algo lo hacía verse especial.

Buscaste la cocina, al encontrarla buscaste algo de comida, que hallaste, pero querías dormir y pensar más que comer, por alguna razón tu cuerpo parecía pedirte otra cosa, pero no entendías que.

Algo empezaba a incomodarte, era ese olor, ese olor a sangre, parecía apetecible…

Tu mente dejo de procesar información y los deseos empezaban a controlarte…

En un instante de lucidez, el miedo envolvió tu cuerpo al ser consciente de tus deseos.

Necesitabas respuestas.

_Pero en realidad no querías escucharlas._

_Tenías miedo que las respuestas te alejaran de él._

… …

_Ella era deseable._

_Ella era una niña aun._

_Ella era humana_

_La inocencia complementaba esa locura interna que aun no salía._

La complacencia que tenías al mirarla y al saber que aun en una situación así, ella de alguna extraña manera te creía, hacia que te sintieras bien.

_Que ridículo sonaba depender de una persona._

La explicaciones que tenias en tu cabeza como escusas para justificar tu atracción y deseo a ella, eran borradas cuando la veías. Ella era aun una niña, de alguna manera inocente y tú eras ya un ser sin salvación, tan distinto a Chrona.

Pero sabias que ella deseaba estar en un lugar acorde a ella y lo que representaba sus diferencias evidentes con un ser humano.

Tu egoísmo ganaba a tus pequeñas buenas intenciones de dejarla, era una niña y tu alguien que había dejado de contar los años hace mucho tiempo. _¿Sería pedofilia?… Aun esa posibilidad no te creaba conflictos, esas sencillas cosas ya no eran un conflicto había más atrocidades en tus memorias_.

No ibas a dejarla y algo te decía que ella tampoco iba alejarse.

…

El tiempo no se detenía y era evidente que Azhura quería ocupar la mayor parte de la ciudad y tú impedías eso.

El poder volvía loco a cualquiera siendo un monstruo o un simple humano y tu no eras diferente querías poder.

Esa noche cuando salías de esa habitación tus pensamientos se confundieron al escuchar la voz de Soul.

—El egoísmo hace al hombre feliz.

Tus pasos no se detuvieron, pero tu mente proceso lentamente la información, para quedarte estancado en eso. Aun así corriste a las fronteras de la región para luchar como la mayoría de las noches, para quedarte con ella, para que nadie aparte de ti conociera como era ella.

Eso era egoísmo.

Parecía que las fuerzas de la región de Azhura era cada vez más y empezaban a pasar la frontera. Necesitabas un plan.

Arriesgo de no controlarte, tomaste decisiones drásticas bajo circunstancias de presión. Tus órdenes eran claras matar y comer una sola alma… Podría ser que se descontrolaran, pero necesitaban fuerzas.

Tus órdenes fueron cumplidas, la matanza y la sensación de placer al ver la sangre inundó ese lugar, la locura era algo palpable y satisfactoria. La sensación de estar vivo era algo que se conseguía con matar y llevar el limite tu existencia.

Las horas pasaban y estabas desesperado por regresar con ella.

Ya no quedaba mucho para que esos monstruos desistieran, necesitabas hablar con ella, las atrocidades de tu pasado era que ella ya sabía, pero el pasado no se arregla con una disculpa, se lo afronta.

Tu lado orgulloso se negaba a darle explicaciones, pero otro lado de tu podrida alma decía y te impulsa a decir tus culpas, para tenerla junto a ti.

…

En ese instante solo podías correr.

Lo habías visto saltando por los techos de los edificios a ese mismo shinigami.

Querían otra vez a Chrona, querían llevársela otra vez.

Faltaba poco para llegar. Llegarías antes y la esconderías para que nadie se la llevara, la esconderías de todos. Era tuya y de nadie más. Aun en contra de su voluntad querías que ella se quedara contigo, era tuya, esa decisión se cumpliría entre tus cometidos.

Corrías para alcanzar algo que bajo tus pensamientos, era tuyo.

Las calles cercanas a tu objetivo estaban desoladas y la presencia del pianista se hizo visible en la entrada de ese lugar donde ella estaba. Faltaba un poco para que ella estuviera entre tus brazos.

El temor y terror que albergabas en tu desesperación no te dejo parar hasta un piso más arriba al escuchar un reencuentro entre los que antes eran colegas.

Soul estaba muerto para los demás, aun para la persona que él amaba. El hijo de Shinigami no avanzaría más. Era seguro que al ver un muerto dejaría todo y Soul no dejaría que pasase ese lugar.

_El pasado siempre regresa._

…

La desesperación se desvaneció al verla ahí, pensativa.

Lo primero fue acercarte y mirarla para corroborar que ella fuese real. No era una fantasía. Los nervios hacían tus actos más bruscos al tomarla del brazo y sentarla en esa cama y tu a su lado.

Ella no te miraba.

—Soy un demonio… El poder es algo que como todos yo anhelo. Matar era algo normal y lo es aún. No siento remordimientos de lo que hice y lo que no. La mayoría de las palabras que oíste son ciertas. Nadie tendría que mentir sobre las atrocidades que cometí.

Ella te miró con algo de desilusión y dolor. Siendo ella un humano no te comprendería.

—P-pero…

—Estoy seguro que te contaron de Medusa Gorgon… y su muerte.

—Si.

El silencio y la tensión en el cuerpo de ella hacían que pensaras si esto era lo correcto en realidad. Tal vez ella no podría perdonarte por las atrocidades que son equivalentes a tus experiencias.

El silencio y la tensión en ella hacían que duces de tus anteriores convicciones. Los murmullos que ella emitía te sacaron del mundo de tus pensamientos.

—No me importa…—Bajos susurros provenientes de ella, de Chrona aceptando lo que eras. Ella lloraba.

¿La razón?…

_Tal vez la debilidad que producían tus palabras en ella._

— ¿Quieres escucharlo?

—No.

De alguna manera te aliviaba escuchar eso, pero en algún momento ella tendría que saberlo, pero hoy no.

La miraste llorosa y pusiste delante de sus ojos lo que guardabas, esa figura plasmática, flotante y roja. Un alma.

Ella te miro sin decir nada y dejando de llorar.

—No soy inmortal, pero tengo mucho más vida que los demás, consumir almas alarga la longevidad, además de la fortaleza. Yo… quiero que tú te quedes conmigo.

Algo, lo definido impulso, la llevó a mirar a esa alma y tomarla entre sus manos mientras tu observabas. La expectación de ella y más que todo tuya detuvo tus pensamientos. Tu cuerpo sufría por verla probar un alma, querías eso aun a pesar de saber que eso era algo macabro.

Esa alma en sus labios tal vez fue el momento donde tu alma tuvo un poco de paz, ella había aceptado con eso quedarse contigo.

Pudiste sonreír cuando ella volvió a mirarte, sus ojos se tiñeron rojos, por primera vez consciente de lo que deseaba.

—Sabe a sangre.

_Esa noche, por primera vez en mucho tiempo experimentaste la egoísta felicidad._

…

**Notas de Autora:** Hola, queridos lectores. Primeramente gracias por leer esta historia. Quiero agradecer a las personas que dejaron Review me alientan a continuar.

Las aclaraciones pertinentes al pasado que comparten Chrona y Ragnarok se dirán en el próximo capítulo y además creo que de ahora en adelante habrá más romance.

Muchas Gracias por leer y apoyar esta rara historia =9

Muchas gracias por todo y cualquier duda o sugerencia abajo c=

Gracias y…

Ahora siendo más sínica:

¿Review? ¿Onegai?


	8. Capítulo 8

**Sumary****: **_Habías tardado en asimilarlo, él era la oscuridad andante, lo habías descubierto poco a poco al verlo, al acercarte, mientras ambos escuchan esa música triste, melancólica y escalofriante de ese pianista decepcionado._

**Disclaimer**: _Soul Eater es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo._

…

**Kuroi Yoru**

**Capítulo VIII**

…

_**Meses atrás:**_

Esas sensaciones en ese instante rompían tus expectativas.

Las preguntas incrustadas en tu cerebro habían caído como peso muerto a tu realidad. Mientras sostienes firmemente a Chrona entre tus brazos para que ella no escapara, te das cuenta que la felicidad de antes había caído y ahora tienes esa sensación de opresión en tu pecho, te sientes raro, te sientes intranquilo pensando en el mañana, en el después.

La sensación que no quieres reconocer es miedo.

Miedo, tan sencillo de pronunciar y tan desesperante vivir. El estado de Chrona te proporciona eso… Intranquilidad y miedo. Era la primera etapa: El descontrol de sus acciones, el comportamiento agresivo.

En tu mente los hechos acontecidos lo que tu provocaste te carcome la conciencia, por primera vez existe esa inmensidad de vacío en ti, conocida como la culpabilidad.

_Habías arrebatado la inocencia de esa alma humana._

_Habías corrompido a esa persona importante para ti._

_La habías expuesto al peligro de la muerte._

Ella ya no tendría el apoyo de Shinigami, ella ya era un monstruo como tú. Tú la habías empujado a ello. Si la situación de la ciudad empeoraba, ella saldría herida en el peor de los casos muerta.

Mientras la sostienes y ella te muestra sus ojos rojos llenos de deseo por sangre, te detienes a pensar que arruinaste su vida, pero aun así el deseo de tenerla para ti se incrementa.

Ya no podías dar un maldito paso atrás.

Ella estaba ya consumiéndose en la decisión que había tomado, en esta etapa, tal vez en ese mismo momento su alma cambiaba de color. Ya no sería purpura, ya su alma no indicaba eso en ella. Su alma era ahora roja manchada con algo de negro.

_Ahora sí, era igual a ti._

El cansancio se notaba en los ojos de ella, no había comido nada y para poco la habían sedado al estar en el territorio como precaución, pero ella no era así.

Esperas que ella no cambie como algunos lo hicieron, querías que fuese como era siempre, esa pequeña niña desgarbada, inocente y en ocasiones con esa pequeña sonrisa que te mostraba, o ese ardiente sonrojo en su rostro cuando te miraba por mucho tiempo a los ojos.

Querías estar seguro que no se descontrolaría, por eso te encargarías de cuidarla, por eso lucharías y te harías mucho más fuerte para protegerla, a ella que era lo más importante para ti.

Ahora era el _"¿Por qué?"_

¿Qué la hacía tan importante para ti?

Todo. Ella era igual a ti solitaria, pero tú por mucho más tiempo más que ella. Tal vez porque recuerdas el rostro asustado cuando era niña, tal vez porque pertenece al pasado corto y abstracto que recuerdas.

Cuando la conociste era solo una niña asustada, que corría a esconderse de su madre. Tenía los ojos tan claros que cuando miraban a su madre se opacaban y perdían vida. En ese tiempo tu cuerpo era sometido a experimentos de parte de Medusa y Chrona siempre estaba cerca, ella también era un experimento, pero a diferencia de ti ella era una niña que había perdido todo en tan corto tiempo.

Los momentos que pasabas lucido la escuchabas llorar y tu gritabas para que se callara, pero nunca lo conseguías ella empezaba a llorar mucho más fuerte. En la oscuridad no podías verla mucho ella siempre hablaba sola con el _"Sr. Rincón" _y tú solo podías escucharla en su monologo.

Tiempo después la situación era tan natural, verla ahí y ella poco a poco te perdía el miedo. Aunque ella solo se acercara cuando estuvieras sedado. Te sentías estúpido por hablar con una niña. Un demonio hablando con una niña para no perder la noción del raciocinio, tiempo y el espacio.

Las primeras veces que tratabas de hablar con ella, la respuesta siempre era la misma "_paso_" o un "No se lidiar con eso".

La primera vez que ella se acerco a ti, habías sido golpeado para que cooperaras con Medusa. Sangrabas y ella tomo tu ropa para limpiar tu rostro, sus manos eran tan pequeñas.

Ella te había mirado y toco tus heridas, tú la mirabas sin entender. El sedante que te habían inyectado hacia efecto en tu cuerpo y casi no podías hablar.

Ella extendió su mano que había cortado mostrando como sangraba. Ese líquido era negro. Esa fue la primera vez que la viste sonreír. Aun con su brazo extendido que se recuperaba. Ella dijo "_Somos iguales_". Después de ver la primera sonrisa en tu vida dirigida expresamente a ti, caíste rendido por los medicamentos.

La situación antes de mejorar empeoró. La experimentación de Medusa daba mejores resultados en Chrona que en ti, eso empeoro la situación poco a poco, Chrona lloraba de manera más constante y ya no hablaba, poco a poco tú también te debilitabas y la muerte era algo mucho más cercano a ti.

Cuando la situación se hacía más crítica Medusa exigía que Chrona matase a un animalito, ella se negaba y siempre era arrojada en la misma habitación contigo. Cuando pasó esto Medusa parecía haberte olvidado por completo lo que permitió que idearas un plan de fuga.

Al abrir la puerta y llevarse a Chrona hiciste que pareciera que te había encerrado, pero la realidad era otra con la poca fuerza que tenias tambaleaste buscando a Medusa a Chrona. Al pasar por una habitación viste como Chrona estaba acurrucada en un rincón llorando y la sangre escurría por su ropa. Medusa estaba distraída mirando algo descuartizado en el piso.

Tal vez no recuerdas con exactitud toda la escena, porque tu mente estaba algo dañada por todo lo que habías vivido en ese lugar. Lo último de ese lugar que recuerdas es como Medusa se hallaba muerta. Chrona había caído inconsciente por la escena. Cargaste en brazos a Chrona para dejarla en el centro de la ciudad, más precisamente en un Orfanato. Eras un demonio jamás podrías lidiar con una pequeña niña.

Lo que hiciste fue ir al lado de Azhura y después la rebelión. Así pasaron los años, tal vez en algunos momentos pasaba los recuerdos de esa pequeña niña, pero por tu cerebro nunca pasó la idea de que ella crecería.

Las tardes eran pacificas y algo estresantes porque sabias que la noche era una batalla incesante. Una tarde cualquiera la viste caminando despistada de lo había a su alrededor, con ese uniforme de colegiala, su cabello seguía siendo del tono que recordabas del largo que recordabas. Ella pasó por tu lado, te dirigió una mirada opaca, triste y rápida. No te había reconocido.

Tal vez fue ese momento que hizo palpitar tu frio y duro corazón. Algo que no sabías que encontraste en esa mirada que te obsesiono. La buscaste y conseguiste hablar con ella tenerla cerca y el sentimiento que poco a poco cambiaba, ya no era la niña triste, era alguien que había crecido y lo que sentías era tan distinto ahora. Era lo que los humanos llaman _Amor_.

Sonaba estúpido lo sabes, pero el tuyo no es un amor normal, es ese egoísta y posesivo amor que conllevas para ella.

Ahora la tienes en tus brazos y no la vas a soltar ni aunque ella quiera irse de tu lado, ahora ella se quedaría contigo y tú con ella.

No te arrepentirías de nada de lo que hicieses por ella. No se la darías a nadie. Aunque ella no te recordara pronto lo haría. Sus instintos harían eso por ti.

La mañana se acrecentaba y la luz del Sol bañaba la habitación. Ella abría sus ojos, mirándote. Sus ojos brillantes y dilatados por las lágrimas. Con delicadeza tomo tu rostro, mirándote llorosa y con una expresión que agitaba tu ser. Se abrazó a ti, simplemente un abrazo que no acabas de entender.

—Ragnarok… estas… aquí…

No la dejarías, no la dejarías.

_Nunca._

…

Eran monstruos no había duda de ello.

La sangre que decidían tomar les agradaba. No había duda de ello.

Todos en esa región eran monstruos, pero había algo que poco a poco estaba cambiando.

El líder había cambiado lo estimado, el había traído consigo a una niña. La mayoría no la veía con buenos ojos. La mayoría callaba por miedo a su líder.

Después de un tiempo el mismo líder la había convertido en una como ustedes..

El líder había cambiado drásticamente en esos momentos, la acompañaba, hablaba con ella. Pasaba mucho tiempo con ella y poco apoco la convertía en una como ustedes.

Ella era poderosa, él también lo era. Ella entrenaba para controlar a la locura que podías consumirla y él siempre estaba ahí para ella.

Ustedes como los espectadores de ese suceso. Si una persona como su líder podía sentir algo como eso, había salvación para ustedes. Había salvación. Eran y serán monstruos pero podían llegar a amar a una persona no morirían solos y condenados a una existencia en matar y consumir almas podridas.

Estaban a salvo en ese momento, en ese instante que pudieron percibir que existía el amor para todos.

Ella peleaba en las fronteras con ustedes, no era mala, no era una simple humana.

Si ella estaba ahí era porque el líder la había escogido.

Tal vez en ese momento pudieron ver la sonrisa en sus propios rostros. Había salvación.

Ustedes bebían la sangre de los demás, pero no eran seres sin sentimientos, eran otra clase de _personas._

Ese lugar ocultaba secretos y uno de los más grandes era que aun siendo quienes eran, el amor que podrían sentir, llevaría para ellos una solución a la soledad y una muerte sin sentido. Era una solución que parecía correcta.

…

**Notas de Autora:** Hola, queridos lectores. Primeramente gracias por leer esta historia, además pedir mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza y quiero agradecer a las personas que dejaron Review me alientan a continuar.

Se que es algo corto pero ideo algo para la próxima.

Muchas Gracias por leer y apoyar esta rara historia =9

Cualquier duda o sugerencia abajo c=

Gracias y…

Ahora siendo más sínica:

¿Review? ¿Onegai?


	9. Capítulo 9

**Sumary****: **_Habías tardado en asimilarlo, él era la oscuridad andante, lo habías descubierto poco a poco al verlo, al acercarte, mientras ambos escuchan esa música triste, melancólica y escalofriante de ese pianista decepcionado._

**Disclaimer**: _Soul Eater es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo._

…

**Kuroi Yoru**

**Capítulo IX**

…

_**Meses atrás:**_

_Me pregunto si estoy dispuesta._

_Me pregunto si podré encontrar ese punto medio entre el dolor y la felicidad._

_Aun mi corazón pende de un hilo con cada palabra que puedes decirme._

_Aun soy débil y sobre todo ante ti._

_Es tan difícil entenderte y estar junto a ti._

No habías llegado a casa en dos días y no te importaba. Seguías encerrada en los brazos de Ragnarok, seguías dejándote llevar por él. El sol entraba por la ventana y pensaste con claridad todo lo que había pasado todo te parecía tan irreal.

Estabas segura que habías cruzado la frontera entre lo razonable y lo insensato, pero no te importaba. Los vagos recuerdos antiguos te rodeaban, nada en concreto, pero estabas segura que eran importantes, pero disfrutar de Ragnarok era mucho más importante.

Que importaba en ese momento que él hubiese matado a miles o millones, en ese instante este Ragnarok era uno que te daba la seguridad que te faltaba.

_Que importaba que el mundo te odiara él estaba ahí._

_Que importaba que ya no fueses más esa humana rara que habías sido toda tu vida._

—Yo… debo irme…— leve murmullo de tus labios expresando algo no deseado, pero de alguna manera necesario.

—Aun no— Sencillas palabras para aferrarte a él una vez más.

_Por detalles pequeños como eso, harías todo._

_Por solo su compañía habías dejado de ser humana._

_Pero, todo estaba bien. Todo con él. _

…

Tu uniforme tiene esas pequeñas gotas de sangre seca, tu uniforme tiene olor a él. En esos dos días no habías ido tampoco al Instituto. Aun con el sol brillante saliendo de ese lugar te sentías dichosa y una sonrisa estaba grabada en ti. No podías lidiar con la alegría.

Pero… aun con esta dicha, que excusa pondrías, que dirías. La verdad estaba descartada, nadie más que los seres iguales a ti lo comprenderían, pero estabas lista para cualquier situación que tuvieses que pasar por él. No tenías llaves y estabas a punto de levantar tu mano para tocar la puerta.

Inesperadamente la puerta se abrió y tus padres estaban delante de ti junto con Arhacne. La pasividad del ambiente te incomodó, al entrar solo Arhacne asintió con la cabeza como un saludo, tus padres parecían no verte. Cuando te percataste de la situación ya estabas sentada al lado de ella.

—Tus padres creen que estas descansando por estar enferma— No respondiste. Solo la miraste buscando una respuesta. —…Magia— una simple palabra te alteró, como para sostenerle la mirada, ella con toda la tranquilidad se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Con esa misma tranquilidad en la voz siguió: —Soy una bruja… como lo eras tú.

Con ese mismo caminar tranquilo se retiraba, pero tu curiosidad te hizo preguntar. —… ¿Por qué me…ayudas?

Ella se volteó, te miro y el susurro que leíste de sus labios decía: _"Son ordenes"._

No sabías que hacer, cuando ella se retiró.

_¿Una bruja?_

_Ella… ¿sabría algo de ti? _

_¿De tu madre?_

_¿Del pasado?_

Con esas cuestiones sin respuestas te retiraste a bañarte lavar, el uniforme y descansar en tu cama, hoy no querías comer. Era de noche y tus padres parecían creer que estabas curada de un resfriado.

_¿Qué había cambiado en ti?_

_¿Había una diferencia en la tu de antes y la de ahora?_

Y la respuesta era si, te gustaba la tu de ahora porque eras alguien que había encontrado su lugar.

Mañana fingirías tu vida antigua hasta que cayera la noche y pudieses reunirte con él.

…

Sentías dudas y una sensación innombrable, irreconocible en tu cuerpo. Ese cosquilleo en tus manos, el alboroto de tu sangre. Ayer no lo sentías. Ayer te sentías libre de todo, pero era difícil, era mucho más difícil encajar ahora. Ahora sabias que eras muy distinta.

La sensación de ignorar algo estaba presente en ti. No sabias los detalles de tu pasado. No sabias mucho acerca de ti. Las respuestas las tenia Ragnarok, pero esa razón te mantenía callada y sin preguntar.

Si las respuestas que él te diera eran las que imaginabas, nunca volverías a levantarte de ese golpe. Si él dijera que solo te quería con él por ser una herramienta, tu débil corazón no lo soportaría.

Aun con eso no sabias como interpretar ese "_Quiero que te quedes conmigo_". No querías hacerte ilusiones tontas, pero ya era tarde y la actitud que él tomaba contigo hacía que te convencieras más y más.

El día paso normal, ignoraste por completo las palabras que decían los profesores, ignoraste el resto del mundo, qué más daba siempre quedaban los libros de texto.

El seguir pensando una y otra vez en lo mismo no arreglaba tu situación. Caminaste hasta la entrada del instituto y dejaste de pensar.

Las dudas se volvieron más agudas en ese segundo. Ahí estaba Ragnarok esperándote, serio. Tu corazón se encogió y te preguntaste muchas cosa y ninguna tenia respuesta, te preguntaste muchas cosas, cosas que no tenían respuestas hasta ese momento.

Era imposible no hacerte ilusiones cuando ahí esta él. Era imposible no terminar queriéndolo si estaba ahí. Aun con tus pensamientos iníciales tus piernas te traicionaron y sin dejar de mirarlo ya estabas delante de él. Solo tus labios se separaron y no pudiste pronunciar nada.

—Vámonos— Una simple orden de su parte. Su mano sostenía la tuya y él no te miraba. En ese momento en ese instante no podías más. El comportamiento de él decía algo y tus pensamientos y preguntas sin respuestas en tu cabeza decían otras muy distintas.

—… ¿Por qué?— Se detuvo y te miro en silencio. Había cosas que él no quería responder, había cosas que él no quería que tú supieras. Había cosas que él quería que tú recordaras.

—Medusa Gorgon, siempre sobresalió por sus experimentos, ella era diferente a las demás brujas, estaba interesada en liderar a toda la ciudad. Los experimentos que realizaba siempre eran clandestinos. En muchas ocasiones mató a humanos y muchas otras a sus propias compañeras. Ella nunca se infecto por la locura. Esos eran rumores que ella misma creó. Hace más de diez años ella me atrapó, el cómo no lo sé. Los planes que ella tenía eran claros, sus experimentos le darían la llave para dominar todo. Azhura sabía algo de los planes, por eso decidió atacar a la región de las brujas, pero en ese instante ella ya estaba muerta. Las criaturas que formaban parte de las creaciones de ella se unieron conmigo y nos unimos a Azhura, hicimos la revuelta qu Medusa quería, pero para ganar la libertad. Yo maté a Medusa.

Tu corazón se encogió. Te limitaste a mirarlo, queriendo escuchar todo.

—No soy inocente, solo hice lo que tenía que hacer para mi libertad. Ella también te uso para sus investigaciones cuando aun no eras muy consciente de todo. Eras solo una niña.

—Tú… me conocías cuando era una niña…

—Hay cosas que solo tú puedes recordar.

No hubo más palabras, no tenías más cuestiones. No estabas tranquila, pero sabias la verdad, esa debería ser la verdad, tenía que ser esa, te convenciste que esa era la verdad.

…

Una vez más la sangre corría por tus manos. Eras consiente, no tenias remordimientos. Ragnarok estaba ahí detrás de ti. Los gritos desgarradores, entre agudos y graves de esos seres muriendo te satisfacían. Tu corazón latía, tu garganta picaba y todo era tan surrealista.

—No te asustes. — el descontrol quería dominarte, lo único que te mantenía conciente en ese momento era la voz de Ragnarok.

En un rincón alejado él te protegía de los ataques ajenos a ese ser delate de ti. El arma negra que formaba tu sangre era demasiado pesada y solo podías sujetarlo con un brazo.

Ragnarok había hablado contigo sobre eso. Querías quedarte a su lado y si era así necesitabas aprender a matar. La longevidad de tu vida dependía del consumo de las almas.

Cien. Cien almas para que tu vida ralentizara su paso. Una por cada día y después de ello consumir alma cada cierto periodo de tiempo. Lo necesario para fortalecerte y para no caer en la inconsciencia y locura.

Cien almas para quedarte con él.

_Esta, era el alma número treinta. _

Los días pasaban lento y las noches siempre eran más cortas. Las dudas carcomían tus pensamientos en el día y la seguridad te albergaba en la noche. La incertidumbre se esfumaba en cuanto lo veías esperándote en las puertas del Instituto.

Mientras ese ser grita mientras va agonizando. Mientras él aprueba tu trabajo sonriendo. Mientras tu ropa escurre sangre y también por la ropa de Ragnarok, tú sientes placer.

Ves el cuerpo desecho que poco a poco se desvanecerá y solo quedara su sangre manchada en el lugar. El alma flotante está ahí delate tuyo, con temor lo tomas, el temor de la expectación, con calma lo llevas a tus labios y lo lames… sabe cada día mejor.

Hace frio mientras caminas detrás de él, sientes los nervios en este momento. Tal vez hoy, Ragnarok diga algo, tal vez hoy diga que significa todo.

Mientras miras su espalda y subes lentamente las escaleras, tu corazón te delata como nerviosa, tus manos empiezan a enfriarse y tu corazón late deprisa. Cuando subes la ultima escalera tus piernas esta temblorosas y tiesas. Te cuesta moverte.

El tamborileo de corazón aumenta cuando él te mira y tú no puedes sostener su mirada. Él se acerca y tú retrocedes. Se repite otra vez.

El latir.

Los nervios.

La fría pared detrás de ti.

Alzas la mirada y él sigue tan inexpresivo como siempre. Su rostro no cambia, ahora la sensación cambia, tratas de reconoce que es eso que sientes, tratas de pensar mientras Raganrok te atrae tomando tu rostro con su mano izquierda y te besa.

No es miedo, no son los nervios, es la expectativa. Ahora recuerdas esa sensación, era la misma que tenias cuando lo viste por primera vez, solo unos instantes, solo con un momento, esa sensación de familiaridad.

No te acaricia, no te susurra palabras de amor, porque él no es así. Y hoy igual que siempre dejas que te bese sin corresponder al beso, solo dejas que te bese aun no sabes la razón, aun no sabes cómo reaccionar. Te mira y no cambia la expresión de su rostro, solo un instante, tal vez espera algo de ti, pero tú no sabes qué.

Él se aleja, tu corazón late indicando que lo detengas, pero algo te lo impide en tu cabeza, tu voz no sale y tus piernas te traicionan entran a tu casa. Hoy mientras tratas de dormir te reprocharas por ser una cobarde y te prometerás que mañana lo detendrás, aun así sabes que es mentira.

Sientes el terror de saber la respuesta que él puede darte, quieres conformarte con los besos que te da con estar a su lado.

Sientes terror de averiguar si Ragnarok se siente como tú. Si él no te correspondiera tu corazón moriría y tal vez ya no permanecerías a su lado.

Era preferible quedarte a su lado como una herramienta. Era mejor quedarse con él a sin él.

…

Hoy no querías enfrentarte con tus dudas. Hoy disimularías ser normal. Las promesas vanas que te hiciste no rindieron frutos.

Mientras el sonido de un lapicero chocando contra el suelo en tus oídos y el eco de las palabras del maestro detenían tus pensamientos, tu corazón se detenía y tus ojos no podían dejar de ver a esa persona.

_¿Por qué estaba ahí?_

_¿Qué quería él ahí?_

Tu mente volvió en si cuando lo viste acercarte y tu corazón empezó a palpitar acelerado cuando te dirigió una mirada fugaz y paso por tu lado.

Sentías su mirada en tu nuca. Estabas tiesa, no podías relajarte.

La clase duró más de lo normal. El sonido del timbre que indicaba el receso te puso más tensa. El profesor ya había salido y los demás hacían lo mismo, en menos de lo que pensabas ya estabas sola en esa aula. Tu no habías movido y él tampoco.

Tu respiración se hizo ruidosa y las palabras de él congelaron tu corazón.

—Chrona… quiero hablar contigo— Su voz retumba en tus oidos, como si escucharas tu sentencia de muerte.

La voz de Death the Kid, se hizo más cercana y su presencia también.

_En un instante…_

_Tu solo respiraste._

…

**Notas de Autora:** Hola. No sé como empezar, así que pido perdón por el largo retraso de esta historia. Tenia examenes y pues no podia acercarme a la computadora a cinco metros a la redonda.

Muchas Gracias por leer y apoyar esta rara historia =9

Cualquier duda o sugerencia abajo c=

Gracias y…

Ahora siendo más sínica:

¿Review? ¿Onegai?


	10. Capítulo 10

**Sumary****: **_Habías tardado en asimilarlo, él era la oscuridad andante, lo habías descubierto poco a poco al verlo, al acercarte, mientras ambos escuchan esa música triste, melancólica y escalofriante de ese pianista decepcionado._

**Disclaimer**: _Soul Eater es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo._

…

**Kuroi Yoru**

**Capítulo X**

…

_**Meses atrás:**_

"_Llueve aquí dentro, en mi pecho cuando no te veo."_

Era sencillo.

Eran palabras sencillas las que querías pronunciar.

Era una pregunta que se había esfumado de tu mente. La pregunta que querías hacer quedó olvidada cuando pudiste ver su nerviosismo y la tensión en su cuerpo.

Ella no era simétrica.

Ella no era perfecta.

Ella no poseía la belleza despampanante.

No debería haber algo de ella que llamase tu atención, además de su imperfección, pero era inevitable no ver ciertos detalles.

Ella no era lo que esperabas, era tímida, con solo mirarla en ese instante podías ver su temor en sus tintineantes ojos. La postura de su cuerpo y la tensión acumulada en sus hombros indicaban su sorpresa y temor.

Era ridículo pensar que eras tú él que antes pensaba que ella era una amenaza. Eso había sido estúpido de tu parte, juzgarla antes de conocerla.

Ella no era simétrica.

Ella no debería importante o causarte conflictos mentales.

_Ella no debería mirarte así…_

Una simple pregunta se transformaron en miles de dudas, cuando ella bajo la cabeza. Esa simple pregunta se transformo en ese… _¿Estás bien?_

Parado frente a ella, en ese lugar lleno de pupitres y sin personas, tus aturdidas cavilaciones cedieron a tu habitual seriedad y a tu sentido común con referente a un enemigo.

—Chrona… tú… ¿Estás bien?…— Los ojos de ella volvieron a brillar cuando levantó su cabeza y pudiste escuchar su corazón bombear de forma desenfrenada.

Tus impulsos parecían guiarte en ese momento. La situación te obligó a callar y estar atento a lo que ella te diría. Los labios de ella temblaban, y en ese instante ella separó sus labios.

—Yo…— las demás palabras fueron interrumpidas por ese timbre, te quedaste mirándola y ella a ti. Las voces de los demás, el sonido al deslizar la puerta del salón no hicieron efecto en ti, estabas atento a ella, como si pudieses perderte algo de ella tan solo en ese instante.

Las miradas curiosas y el extraño silencio te hicieron volver a la realidad, más precisamente cuando ella volvió a bajar la mirada.

Ella era extraña.

_Ella era tan asimétrica._

…

_¿Cuánto había pasado?_

_Un mes. _Exactamente un mes.

¿Por qué seguías ahí?

Tan solo debería haber sido una semana, pero por una extraña razón te gratificaba el estar ahí junto a ella. La observabas siempre tratando de descifrar el enigma que ella representaba. Los gestos que tenía, la forma en la que se balanceaba al andar, la forma que llevaba su mano para sostener su brazo.

Ella todavía no podía sostenerte la mirada, pero caminaba junto a ti.

Ella era un enigma.

Ella seguía siendo tan asimétrica.

Chrona no era mala y aun así ella había decidido estar en el lado equivocado. Chrona no tenía conflictos con su decisión.

Ella era pura y tan inocente, pero…

_¿Qué la impulsaría para quedarse con Ragnarok?_

Tú todavía no habías descubierto la razón.

En todo ese mes, lo sencillo no lo era ya. Querías saber de Soul, querías averiguar porque estaba ahí, todos habían sufrido al suponerlo muerto. Maka había llorado tanto, aun no entendías la razón de haber mentido tanto.

Querías saber si ella lo conocía, si hablaba con él, que función tenia él en esa región, porque estaba ahí, pero no se lo preguntabas.

No se lo preguntabas, porque sabias que después de eso tendrías que dejar ese lugar, porque después de saber la razón de Soul, ya no la verías más. Era una traición al Shibusen, a Maka y a los demás, pero era la primera vez que eras tan egoísta, esa era tu justificación.

Querías descubrir que tenía ella que llamaba tu atención.

_Tal vez su silencio_

_Su inocencia._

_O tal vez su tímida y casi nula sonrisa._

Ella no hablaba mucho contigo, pero siempre estabas con ella, compartiendo el silencio,pero eso solo en la mañana, en la tarde la veías marcharse con _Ragnarok…_

Cada tarde la veías marcharse con él y descubriste algo de todo eso, Chrona era el punto débil.

Ella no era simétrica y lo era aun menos con Ragnarok, _eso te molestaba_.

Mañana preguntarías por Soul y olvidarías lo demás…

Qué estúpido

_¿Qué esperabas conseguir?_

Porque aun ahora no tenías nada.

Ni siquiera una respuesta.

…

Todo era más fácil hace un tiempo.

Era más fácil hace un mes, hace una semana, hace un día.

Desde las sombras, oculto detrás de un árbol… ¿Qué significaba esa escena?

Ya deberías estar muy lejos de ese lugar, pronto seria de noche. Verla caminar, calmada y relajada a su lado escuchando con atención las palabras de él, _ellos dos tenían confianza_. Eso te hizo reconocer con lucidez que aun si te esforzaras en creer lo contrario, Chrona no era del todo inocente.

En ese instante sin apartar la mirada de ellos, tus pensamientos tomaron peso llegando a ser convicciones, ella estaba con Ragnarok porque tenía sentimientos por él. Chrona había tomado sus propias decisiones, aun si te costaba aceptarlo.

Todo era más sencillo hace un tiempo.

Todo era más sencillo hace solo un segundo. Antes de ver a Ragnarok tomando la mano de Chrona, ella sonreía con esa mueca imperceptible.

Qué estúpido. Con eso en tu mente vuelves a repetir la misma pregunta…

_¿Qué esperabas conseguir?_

Porque aun ahora no tenías nada.

Ni una respuesta.

_Todo era más fácil hace un tiempo._

_Y ese "un tiempo" equivalía a cuando la viste otra vez._

_Todo era más sencillo, menos complicado y fácil antes de verla otra vez._

… …

Te aseguras de quedarte en el lugar más cómodo para tu corazón y tu corazón clamaba por estar en el lugar más retorcido.

_Te gusta la oscuridad, porque te gusta Ragnarok. _

Tus pensamientos gritan confundidos, cuando levantas la espada para matar a otro ser que clama de sangre igual que tu. _¿Qué diferencia había entre ese ser y tú?_

Lo único que los diferenciaba era que tu sabias controlarte y ellos no, aun así los matabas para un propósito egoísta…

Cuando la sangre se extiende sobre la acera tus ropas nuevamente manchadas, el olor exquisito de sangre y el alma flotante, te terminan por nublar el horizonte racional. Tomas el alma y piensas en tu egoísmo; Si consiguieses quedarte a su lado, jamás lo dejarías, porque no cumples este propósito por él, sino por ti y por que el corazón te lo dicta.

_Eres dependiente. Eres totalmente dependiente de él._

_Y quieres que él también de ti._

Tus convicciones se aseveraban con el paso de los minutos y aun más con solo estar con él. Qué importancia tenía tu alma podrida y muerta, tu corazón aun latía y eso si lo hacía por él.

Eres dependiente a Ragnarok, porque al solo estar ahí estas tranquila y en paz con tu vida. El cansancio de tu cuerpo hace que tus fuerzas mermen y después de caer sientes sus brazos llevándote al mismo lugar todas las noche, a paso lento.

En ese instante donde te sientes protegida en un instante se transforma en mil inseguridades, en sus brazos la duda más grande que tratas de olvidar con respuestas tontas atoran a tu garganta, tratando de quedarte un poco más en sus brazos deseas que el tiempo se detenga.

Pero cuando lo miras a los ojos: "Una herramienta", se repite en tu mente.

Las preguntaste dejan una huella de frustraciones en ti.

Hace un mes y un poco más Death The Kid, está contigo en el instituto. Sentias que no haberlo dicho a Ragnarok era un engaño a él, pero no querías más peleas con ellos, ellos te habían tratado bien.

Aun con eso, tu seguridad se escapaba y las dudas fragmentan tu conciencia.

Tenías malditas opciones: Vivir como una humana, o quedarte a lado de Raganrok.

Tendrías un lugar donde vivía Kid, pero no eras ya una humana, te gustaba la sangre, las almas llenas de pecado, te gustaba la sangre que podía producir un corte de tu espada. No eres humana y no encajas con él. Ellos también consumían almas pero no por la misma razón que tú. Ellos trataban de redimir sus pecados, tú los acumulabas.

Tú por ese momento imaginaste una vida lejos de Ragnarok otra vez. Pretendiendo algo que nunca fuiste y nunca serás no eres humana eres una bruja catalogada como una herramienta, tu no pediste esta vida, pero ahora la tienes.

Es de noche y estas entre sus brazos, escuchas los pasos ruidosos en ese edificio en silencio.

Imaginar que si escoges la otra opción nunca más sentirás esa fría presencia te perturba, el aroma que él desprende es a sangre, el dulce olor metálico. Faltaba tan poco para poder estar siempre con él.

_¿Podrías lograr quedarte a su lado sin remordimientos?_

Es el segundo piso los pasos de él se detienen bajas de sus brazos, quedaste mirándolo como todas noches, parada frente a él.

_El no era perfecto._

_No es bueno y no le importa serlo._

El es un demonio.

Mientras piensas con los ojos desviados a otro lugar, su calidez se acerca y en silencio te besa. La misma sensación de calidez y tal vez excitación te invade, esta vez con miedo, porque tal vez esta sea la última vez.

_Si te vas nunca podrías besarlo otra vez. _

_Si te vas él podría encontrar a alguien más._

_Alguien más…_

_No, eso no, nadie más podía estar con él aparte de ti._

Te duele pensar en eso, mientras lo piensas sus labios se separan, él te mira un instante y su mirada se dirige a otro lado mientras se aleja de ti.

Tu voz no sale, tus piernas no se mueven y lo vez alejarse sin detenerse, si esa tal vez fuera la última vez.

Si tal vez nunca lo volvieses a ver.

Si él encontrara a alguien más.

No él no podía encontrar a otra persona.

Obligaste a tus piernas a responder, pero tu voz no, avanzas con inseguridad a las escaleras del otro piso, corriste y te forzaste a alcanzarlo y antes de que pudieses caíste. Levantarte te costó, porque te dolía el cuerpo, pero estabas frente a él.

Con pasos pequeños, inseguros y débiles avanzabas lentamente a él. Ragnarok te observaba atento. Querías estar segura de tu decisión. Si eras tan valiente de vivir sin él para salvar tu alma, o que tu alma muriese totalmente consumida por lo que fuera mientras tú te quedabas con él.

A tan solo un paso de él, lo miraste parpadear frunciendo levemente el ceño en señal de que no comprendía. Si te rechazaba, te irías lejos, sino siempre te quedarías con él.

La melodía tétrica del pianista pálido y muerto resonaba, tal vez eso te dio un poco de seguridad para abrazarte a él y lentamente acercarte a besarlo. Cerraste los ojos y él te envolvía lentamente. He ahí tu respuesta.

Jamás podrías dejarlo. Jamás.

La melodía de piano se vuelve aturdidora, los gritos de los últimos alientos de vida inundan tu cabeza, ahí en ese oscuro lugar está tu corazón.

Cae la noche, y como en todas tu y él están ahí. En el tercer piso de ese edificio sin nombre, donde acaban por apagarse las luces de las ventanas. El ambiente es fresco y húmedo; mañana lloverá en la ciudad.

_No te rehúsas. _

_La oscuridad puede consumirte, ya eso no tiene la menor importancia, es más, eres algo así como feliz, con eso._

_Para que pensar ya eso lo podías hacer después._

…

**Notas de Autora:** Bueno, llego tarde por muchas cosas. Tenias este capítulo hace unos tres días pero mis padres no me dejaban ir a un a ningún lugar y no tenía tiempo para publicar.

Esta no será la última vez que participe Kid y creo que el fic ya se va terminando.

En fin muchas gracias a las personas que leen esto y los seguidores y favoritos. Gracias.

Muchas Gracias por leer y apoyar esta rara historia con un lindo review? =9

Cualquier duda o sugerencia abajo c=

Ahora:

¿Review? ¿Onegai?


	11. Capítulo 11

**Sumary****: **_Habías tardado en asimilarlo, él era la oscuridad andante, lo habías descubierto poco a poco al verlo, al acercarte, mientras ambos escuchan esa música triste, melancólica y escalofriante de ese pianista decepcionado._

**Disclaimer**: _Soul Eater es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo._

…

**Kuroi Yoru**

**Capítulo XI**

…

_**Meses atrás:**_

"_Eres como pequeños fragmentos, con los que armo mi corazón"_

El cielo gris, el ambiente mojado y frio. Es Mayo y en esta parte del mundo el invierno está a solo dos meses.

Tu cálido aliento puede notarse al encontrarse con el frígido ambiente.

Las palabras ofrecidas por tus labios fríos no habían sido las mejores, no, era un hecho que no habían sido las correctas.

_La piel pálida de él parece más opaca con este clima._

Las yemas de sus dedos rojos y fríos igual a ti o así lo supones.

Los ojos amarillos tintineantes demuestran la sorpresa que causa tus palabras.

Lo miras un instante y él no dice nada, te sientes impaciente, nerviosa, tonta y la culpa solo aumenta.

Cobarde. Ya no puedes verlo, porque saliste corriendo. No escuchas su voz, es un alivio porque no querías una respuesta o eso crees.

_¿Por qué esperaste hasta el último instante antes de la partida?_

No querías perder su amistad…

_Oh. Mentiras y engaños, son lo mismo hecho con palabras y otros hechos de silencios._

Lo habías engañado, eso era claro. La razón, simple miedo, a perderlo. Era tu primer amigo. El único en realidad.

_¿Qué pasaría ahora? _

_Era seguro que ya lo habías perdido._

_Habías perdido lo único humano que habías hecho… un amigo._

Corres cuanto te da tus piernas. Corres, que más puedes hacer ya casi llegas al primer piso, pero en ese instante algo falla y tu espalda toca la fría pared y comienza a llover. No esperabas verlo frente a ti agarrando por lo alto tu brazo izquierdo. Evitas su mirada. Evitas sentirte peor de lo que estas ya.

— ¿Por qué?— Simple pregunta hecha; son dos palabras y una carga pesada. Tú que podías decirle, de alguna manera te negabas a ser clara con tus sentimientos a respecto a Ragnarok.

No era vergüenza, era porque temías la pregunta que vendría luego, esa pregunta que no tenia respuesta aun para ti, esa que decía:_ "¿Y él lo está de ti?"_

—No… lo sé— Oh. Leves murmullos que hacen del ambiente más pesado y tenso.

— ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES NO SABERLO?! — Había perdido los estribos, su voz y su fuerte agarre te habían obligado a mirar, sus ojos aun tintineaban, su labios parecía temblar. Tú estabas igual.

No faltaron las miradas curiosas o los que detenían sus pasos para mirar, aun así pronto ese lugar se vació.

_¿Que podías decir como excusa?_

Ya era suficiente de eso, pero aun así te quedaste callada.

— Dime… ¡DIME! ¡¿POR QUÉ ÉL?!… ¡¿QUÉ TIENE DE BUENO ÉL?!… ¡¿QUÉ PUEDE OFRECER UNA PERSONA COMO ÉL?! ¡ÉL NO TIENE NADA BUENO!…

La frustración, sentimiento de resentimiento llevado en un punto crítico, los gritos y él desahogo.

— ¡SOLO QUIERO QUEDARME CON ÉL!…—Habías cortado sus palabras, por primera vez habías decidido no ser cobarde, o tal vez te cansaste de escuchar esa palabras en contra de Ragnarok.

Con ese mismo impulso habías removido tu brazo del agarre de Kid, otra vez salías corriendo como hace unos minutos. Él te miraba con los ojos brillantes la piel pálida y las palabras sin terminar, cortadas en sus labios.

Tus rodillas parecían gelatina, tu pulso se aceleraba, el cielo parecía enojado con la tierra por la manera como los truenos se escuchaban y tú casi caías.

Ya es tarde y Ragnarok seguro espera por ti. Los estudiantes corren con premura al salir a la lluvia en el enorme patio del instituto. Tú por lo contrario al sentir la lluvia mojándote bajaste la velocidad de tus pasos, llegando a caminar.

Faltaba poco para llegar donde estaba Ragnarok y te sentías intranquila, pero tu cuerpo sin saber por qué, ya no podía correr.

Una vez más los truenos se hacían presentes uno seguido por otro de manera constante. El frio tacto de sus dedos, la brusquedad de su agarre y su aliento lo hacía una persona diferente a la que habías llegado a apreciar como un amigo.

Su seño fruncido, sus ojos amarillos frustrados, su cabello mojado que goteaba a tu rostro mientras él te besaba, esa imagen de él no te gustaba.

_Ragnarok jamás te había besado así._

Su tacto te lastimaba, el movimiento de sus labios eran fríos y duros, la expresión que tenia aun cuando había cerrado los ojos te hacía pensar en una persona que no conocías. Esa persona que te agarraba con tanta brusquedad no era Death The Kid, por lo menos no era él que tú conocías.

El miedo y el terror se entremezclaron en tu cabeza y corazón, luchaste al agarre y saliste de él jadeante, casi con el sabor del asco en tu boca. El también jadeante solo te observaba. No era Kid.

Ese personaje desconocido para ti no parecía arrepentido. Ese personaje no evitaba tu mirada. Ese personaje desconocido aun con la misma expresión fría y dura jadeaba.

El viento soplaba y tu cuerpo por la sensación temblaba. Estabas empapada y tus cabellos te tapaban la vista de todo al bajar la cabeza. Mirabas el piso y como con pasos presurosos él se alejaba, él perdió corriendo de nuevo al interior del instituto.

Las lágrimas salieron de tus ojos al verlo correr, pero la lluvia evitaba que se notara y el frio podía justificar tu nariz y ojos rojos.

Quedaste estática mirando por donde se había perdido. Todo había sido tan repentino. Una parte de ti decía que lo siguieras la otra que no. Tu cuerpo avanzó un paso, para luego retrocederlo. Sería mejor dejarlo así.

Al voltear con la cabeza baja recogiste la cartera, levantaste la mirada para encontrar a Ragnarok. Su mirada fría, su aliento apresurado como su respiración te indicaban que él había visto todo.

_Sentiste miedo._

_Aun así por inercia caminaste hacia él._

_Atenta y firme sin despegar tu mirada de él_

Como la primera vez que él vino a recogerte tus pasos se apresuraban y decrecían con la lluvia. A solo metros de él, él se acercó.

No lo mirabas, tu mirada se concentró en las pequeñas gotas que descendían y chocaban con el suelo. Él estaba enojado eso era claro, no te miró y pasó por tu lado, sabias lo que él iba hacer, pero tú no querías eso.

Tu temor te condujo a agarrar una de sus manos y decir un triste murmullo de "No". Luego tu mano resbaló por su fría piel. Él estaba frustrado, pero no se movía, sus puños cerrándose te impidieron mirarlo, tenías miedo.

Un gruñido escapó de su garganta, mientras volteaba a mirarte y tú no podías. Aun mirabas como sostenías tu maleta, tus manos juntas y como se deslizaban las gotas de agua por ella.

Y de repente el sonido del golpe.

Había sucedido tan rápido, dejaste escapar un leve suspiro por la sorpresa, ahora lo mirabas. Había sido demasiado rápido; Ragnarok había golpeado la maleta y en el proceso tu mano. Dolia.

La maleta mojada había hecho un gran estruendo al chocar de forma brusca con un extremo del patio.

_Tu corazón y tu cuerpo tenían frio. _

_Hace solo unos minutos todo estaba bien._

Tu mirada estaba atenta a los movimientos de él. Tenía el seño fruncido, estaba molesto por eso temblaban sus manos; el viento frio hace doler aun más el golpe en tu mano.

De un momento a otro él aleja su mirada de ti y toma de forma brusca tu mano lastimada para jalarte, alejándote de ese lugar.

Dolía…

Dolía mucho tu corazón…

Todo parecía tan lento, pero todo había tomado 10 minutos.

El viento sopla y el frio no tiene clemencia por las personas que caminan en medio de la lluvia sin protección.

No puedes mirar su rostro y eso te da tiempo de pensar en medio de sollozos y lágrimas, pronto estas lejos del instituto.

Al voltear por un instante, viste a lo lejos en medio de todo el bullicio la figura de la misma persona que habías llegado a apreciar. Solo lo miraste, tenía una expresión dolida.

_Esa fue la última vez que viste a Kid._

_Tal vez fue lo mejor…_

_Si, tal vez…_

… …

"_Es este el fin, lo sé, porque comienzo a perderte"_

Existían las señales, solo que tu no querías verlas.

Habías sido muy crédulo en suponer algo tan estúpido. Sabias que ella nunca se separaría de él.

Ya eran dos meses…

Aun la respuesta no llegaba.

Tan solo ayer parecía todo normal, la habías visto y hablado con ella. Ella parecía normal, todo parecía estar bien, si eso es. _Que linda fantasía._

Pero aun estabas en el limbo, no tenías una respuesta de parte de ella. Tú evitabas el tema y tenias los días contados. Solo te quedaba uno.

La campana de salida había tocado hace solo unos minutos y tú pudiste decírselo por fin. Era extraño, porque tus manos temblaban… eran los nervios

_Y como suponías ella solo sabía que él tocaba el piano._

Ella lo tomo bien, estaba ansiosa, Ragnarok la esperaba; Eso no te gustaba, trató de avanzar cuando tus palabras llegaron a ella.

—Me voy mañana…— Ella volteó a verte, pero no reaccionó, solo se quedó callada, con una expresión algo extraña, pero faltaba una frase más. _¿Se lo podrías decir?_… —Chrona… ven conmigo.

Las risas de otras personas y el viento que movían las hojas de los arboles parecían ambientar ese lugar.

Ella simplemente bajo la mirada y llevo un brazo para sostener el otro. _¿Esa sería su respuesta?_

—Dímelo mañana…— Ahora eras tú él que huía. Quedaste sentado en la copa de un árbol, mirando como ella se iba con Ragnarok. Ella lucia pensativa.

Tal vez su respuesta fuese un Sí.

_Eso te alegró_

…

_Tus oídos zumbaban después de esas palabras. _

Parecía normal el día, aun con ella algo reacia.

Tú pensabas que ella estaría a tu lado, aun a pesar de todo. _Eras idiota._

Era solo que te habías enamorado, pero… ella era tan asimétrica, parecía que eso no importaba.

Fue un estúpido momento, en ese segundo, te pusiste a pensar que tu nunca habías querido pensar en el "No" como una respuesta o aun peor las palabras que ella dijo, habías imaginado a ti, a ella, donde tu pertenecías. _Eras estúpido._

El odio por una vez pudo más contigo y te dejaste llevar. Corriste detrás de ella. _¿Qué esperabas que cambiase?… Al parecer ella no iba a cambiar de opinión. _

Y solo lo confirmaste, tu rabia no había servido de nada, ella lo quería a él, pero no te lo decía directamente. _Era estúpido._

Que horrible clima.

Que horrible dolor.

Era seguro que era la última vez que la veías, tal vez por eso te arriesgaste a tanto. Si tan solo sus labios te hubieran respondidos, habrías sido feliz, pero no lo hicieron.

Ella… Chrona te había cambiado.

Aun cuando la vez en este instante cuando ya recuperaste tus estribos, ella está con él, caminando no por la fuerza. Ragnarok había ganado eso era claro.

Sus ojos ya no te ven. Ella se aleja y tú te quedas parado.

Caminas con las manos en los bolsillos.

_Frio._

_Mojado._

_Te duele el corazón._

La lluvia te moja, caminas lento. Pronto llegara la noche.

Tal vez mueras asesinado o por una pulmonía, que importaba.

Lo único que tiene en tu cabeza es el movimiento de sus labios al pronunciar esas palabras y el sonido de las mismas.

"_Voy a quedarme con Ragnarok"_

Su voz no había temblado y sus ojos se habían mantenido firmes.

No ibas a morir esa noche, porque ya habías muerto hace solo unas horas, sus palabras te habían matado.

_Todo había sido tan rápido._

_Todo tan lento ahora y…_

Qué extraño… aun no paraba de llover.

…

**Notas de Autora:** ¡Hola! ¡Tarde mucho!… ¡Lo siento!… ¡No se que más decir!… ¡Odio los exámenes para la Universidad!

Bien esta historia ya llega a su fin, tal vez dos o tres capítulos más; esta vez es verdad, claro más un epilogo.

Este capítulo va dedicado para una personita que siempre deja review, muchas gracias, sino fuera por ti estaría llorando, gracias **Penguinx2**.

Muchas Gracias por leer y apoyar esta rara historia con un lindo review? =9

Cualquier duda o sugerencia abajo c=

Ahora:

¿Review? ¿Onegai?


	12. Capítulo 12

**Sumary****: **_Habías tardado en asimilarlo, él era la oscuridad andante, lo habías descubierto poco a poco al verlo, al acercarte, mientras ambos escuchan esa música triste, melancólica y escalofriante de ese pianista decepcionado._

**Disclaimer**: _Soul Eater es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo._

…

**Kuroi Yoru**

**Capítulo XII**

…

_**Meses atrás:**_

"_Si te guardo en mis recuerdos no te pierdas, espérame ahí con calma, porque yo sé porque te guardo ahí."_

El cielo negro, el ambiente mojado y mucho más frio. Es Mayo y en esta parte del mundo el invierno se había adelantado.

Veinte minutos, tal vez treinta, supiste que era la hora de hablar cuando tus piernas empezaron a subir por esas escaleras y una vez más tenias miedo al mirar como subías la ultima. _¿En qué momento habías perdido el pasar de los minutos?_

Parecía ser hora de tu condena.

Él no había soltado tu mano y se mantuvo quieto en ese momento, tal vez decidía que hacer. Te descuidaste en ese segundo y al siguiente ya estabas contra la pared, soltaste un suspiro más por la impresión, que por el dolor.

Con tus ojos no dispuestos a cerrarse lo miraste directamente, sus ojos negros parecían cansados y molesto, en ese instante te soltó; tu mano adolorida al separase del calor de Ragnarok volvió a doler.

Como tu corazón. Si tan solo tuvieses el valor de no soltar su mano, pero no lo tienes por eso…

Llevaste tu otra mano a sostener tu brazo y bajar la mirada, estabas nerviosa y tu corazón latió apresurado había revivido para ese instante. Querías escuchar de su boca algo que te hiciese sentir que eras importante para él, que esa fuera la razón para no dejarte ir, pero abundaba el silencio, tus deseos no cambiaban la situación.

_No eras importante._

_¿Por qué él tenía la mirada herida, cuando tú eras la que quiere llorar?_

Malditos deseos.

Si tan solo, si tan solo pudieses enamorarlo, si tan solo él te quisieses la mínima parte que tú lo haces, sería más fácil. Como podrías hacer que esa persona dependa tanto como tú de él.

Levantas una mano para tocarlo, pero no lo logras porque él ya no está ahí. Deseas seguirlo, pero en ese momento te sientes rechazada. Tus piernas terminan de doblarse y tu corazón de hundirse, para llorar estrepitosamente.

_¿Cómo era posible que todo se hubiese pasado tan rápido?_

…

Escuchas los murmullos y la voz del profesor alrededor, escuchas el Tic-tac del reloj, el sonido que hace la pizarra al ser limpiada y utilizada, sientes tus manos frías apoyadas en tu rostro, la frialdad del ambiente, sientes tu corazón vacio, sientes que ya no puedes.

Y así… toca la campana.

El maestro se retira, tus compañeros ríen, el ruido al recorrer los pupitres, el ambiente en si te desmorona. Hace una semana que no ves a Ragnarok y también a Kid.

Casi con nula movilidad recorres los pasillos, te pesa tanto tu existencia. El crudo invierno de hace solo unos días había sido removido por un sol ardiente y eso hacía parecer que ese día había ocurrido hace mucho tiempo, pero el dolor te hacia consiente de la fecha y lo reciente del evento.

_Pero aun así el tiempo mata lento._

_Tus ojeras demuestran tu insomnio._

_Tus robóticos movimientos muestran tus ganas muertas._

_Esta lejanía duele cada vez más, porque él no está._

Querías entender donde estaba el error, pero por más intentos ya no había nada.

Estas pálida y parece que él se olvido de todo.

Eso duele.

Sales lento esperando que el este ahí, pero no está. Es estúpido seguirlo esperando. Cada día te descubres mirando tus manos para comprobar que esto sea real y hoy no es distinto, miras tu mano y tu mundo se desvanece.

El golpe de tu mano ya desapareció y la desesperación te inunda, solo eso te permitía pensar que le importabas, solo eso y ya no estaba.

Correr fue lo único que hiciste, que más podías hacer, tu parte racional ya no estaba contigo.

Solo corriste hasta ese lugar donde él vive. Ya habías olvidado donde quedó el maletín, estabas llorando y golpeando la puerta con desesperación y afonía. _¿Cuánto más podías resistir?_

Tu cuerpo ya no daba más.

La figura pálida de un hombre albino decía entre murmullos que él no estaba. Después nada… tan solo todo negro.

…

El sueño de quedarte junto a él se había desvanecido en conjunto con todo lo que tenías en mente. _¿Qué había sido tan egoísta de tu parte, que lo habías perdido a él?… ¿Es que acaso habías sido mucho pedir que él te quisiese?_

Ya es un mes… y tu estas frustrada.

Hace dos días que estas en cama por desnutrición y cansancio. Aun así no comes y no duermes, es un capricho tuyo, para que él venga a verte, es eso y que la depresión te había consumido por completo.

Tu cuerpo es aun más delgado, tu piel más opaca de lo que es ya, el invierno no ayuda en nada.

No habías tenido el suficiente valor para buscarlo.

_¿Y si te olvidas de él?_

_El solo pensarlo te daba miedo. Qué tontería._

_Quieres verlo y eres cobarde para buscarlo._

Y una vez más te pones a llorar.

… …

Querías pretender estar seguro de todo.

Querías hacer ver que todo te tenia tranquilo.

Que no te arrepentías de nada.

Que asquerosa mentira.

Te arrepientes de dejarla ir, deberías haberla encerrado como siempre lo quisiste, deberías haber evitado que se volviese como tú, deberías haberla guardo en una estantería como en un principio anhelaste, porque ahora la dejaste ir.

Hace solo unos días pensaste que estaban bien, que aunque no lo mostraras, ella comprendía que era tuya. Que los besos que le dabas la hacían cada vez más cercana a tu frio y muerto corazón.

No puedes pensar y el cansancio te abate porque no puedes dormir. La estúpida melodía abarca todo ese frio espacio donde antes estaba ella, te irrita y el pianista tararea la melodía y comienza a reír.

El acaricia las teclas del piano mientras tú te hundes en los malditos problemas.

Como era posible que él estuviese tan cerca de ella, como te habías descuidado tanto. Ella era especial, tal vez por eso era tu debilidad, tal vez por eso olvidabas lo demás. Si ellos se la hubiesen llevado, tu mundo habría acabado.

Soul levanta las manos para tocar una vez más, las melodías armónicas en tonos graves, aumentando el poco raciocinio que ya tienes.

Te sientes traicionado, era simple y tan absurdo. Si tan solo pudieses decirle cuanto la necesitas. La melodía te pierde y los pensamientos absurdos te rodean.

"_Que nadie pudiese ver esa parte frágil que ella compone en tu podrida existencia."_

_Que Chrona te quisiese y dependiera de ti._

_Que tú representases lo único importante para ella._

_Que no importaba su opinión, solo la convicción de quedarte con ella, por más obstáculos que encontrases en el camino._

_Nunca la soltarías, ella dependería de ti y te la quedarías sin importar nada._

Divagaciones absurdas e irreales.

_¿Cuanto a pasado?…_ _¿Hace cuanto no la ves para ya haber perdido la razón?_

Solo un día sin ella.

Solo un maldito día.

…

La miras abatida, la miras vagante y llena de dolor.

Esta más pálida y delgada, sus piernas tiemblan por el frio.

La cuidas desde lejos… no, solo vigilas que ella no se vaya, pero si estas lejos es claro que ella podría irse, pero eres cobarde para decirle que te diste cuenta que la amabas.

_¿La amas? _

Sí, que situación más irreverente con tu naturaleza, desde cuando un demonio es igual de estúpido que un humano.

Parece que en eso no hay diferencias. Los dos son igual de tontos.

_El amor es una maldición._

Querías hablar con ella, besarla y acariciarla, solo verla te provocaba esas sensaciones. Querías todo lo que ella tenía, sus pensamientos, su existencia, su cuerpo y todo lo que ella representaba.

Pero había algo que te incomodaba, lo querías pero siendo la voluntad de ella.

Necesitabas hablarle, pero la cobardía te consumió y te quedas solo mirando.

Como si eso solucionara tus problemas.

…

Ya no la habías visto hace unos tres días, no la veias.

_¿Dónde podía estar?_

_¿Dónde estaba oculta?_

¿Dónde?

No quieres pensar, hoy caminas en círculos ya lo descuidaste todo. Y tú ya no piensas.

Te descontrolaba pensar que ella se hubiese ido. Te molestaba pensar que ella no estaba ya ahí. La ira se acumula en ti y no te permite pensar con claridad.

Los impulsos te dominan y todo empieza a romperse, ya no tienes tus sentidos en su lugar. Todo está roto a tu alrededor, la ventana con la cortina colgante casi destruida te deja ver la Luna amarilla sonriente con sangre entre los dientes.

Los mismos impulsos te llenan de miedo a no encontrarla más. _¿Dónde podrías buscarla?…_

Por un impulso más te diriges a la ventana de ella. Te molesta pensar que ella no está, te molesta suponer que ella está con alguien más.

La ventana con cortinas de color blanco, se abre ante ti y la ves ahí llorosa, pálida y casi muerta. Tus nudillos descansan y tú te congelas ante la imagen de ella.

Está enferma, por eso no la veías hace unos días.

Esta pálida, tal como una frágil muñeca descuidada.

Te quedas parado esperando que ella te reconozca. Tenías miedo que ella se hubiese ido. Tontas inseguridades. Ya no estás desesperado, ya no sabes que sentir.

Ella se levanta la miras con un pijama y una chaqueta encima. Ella te mira y su llanto se vuelve más ruidoso. Tú quedas paralizado.

Ella es tan pequeña. Se levanta y tú no te mueves, notas como tiemblan sus piernas, se acerca a ti y estira su brazo para tocarte, esta tan fría. Su cabello esta como lo recuerdas, pero sin vida, sus labios pálidos, ojerosa y tan delgada.

Se deja caer entre tus brazos. Nunca podrías hacerle daño. En tu inconsciencia la abrazas y la cargas para llevártela a ese lugar donde vives. Hoy querías que ella no se separase de ti.

Ella llora, tú la abrazas. Ella es tan pequeña.

Hace horas ella está entre tus brazos, hace minutos sus lágrimas se detuvieron y hace segundos ella dijo "Te quiero…".

Por primera vez en mucho suspiras y te quedas tranquilo. Tan solo con dos palabras parece que todo ya está arreglado.

Y en ese instante la besas. Sería una respuesta o eso supones. Ella recorre tu cara con paciencia, tu también estas pálido y ojeroso. Sus labios tiemblan, su piel ya está más cálida.

Ya han pasado muchas horas, y te quedas mirándola, parece sonreír ahí a tu lado recostada.

Tienes deseos de tenerla así, de esa manera siempre contigo.

Tienes deseos de recorrerla con tus manos en ese instante, pero algo te detiene todavía. Tienes el extraño temor de lastimarla si te permites no controlarte.

Pero ella parece no entender eso y te abraza mientras te mira, ella no te soltaba en ningún momento. Sus palabras: "Si desapareces, que haré…"

No logras tranquilizarte. Algo empieza a moverse en tu pecho, tienes adormecidas las manos, tu voz parece rehusarse a salir y te limitas a abrazarla y besarla. Pasa un poco de tiempo y tú te sientes tan intranquilo de perderla. Parece dormir y apegarse a ti. Aun tus deseos persisten y no sabes cómo controlarte.

Aun así no haces nada para incomodarla, te limitas a observarla.

**c**

Aun después de pasar toda la noche viéndola, sientes como si esto fuera a acabarse, pero esa sensación va desapareciendo con los días.

Es exactamente más de dos semanas.

Ella ya se recupera y el consumo de almas se había detenido, aún era pronto para que ella estuviera bien del todo, pero aun así querías que eso terminara para que ella siempre se quedara contigo.

El frio ya se siente con más intensidad, el cielo esta gris, pero tú no te percataste de eso.

Solo esperas que salgas de ese instituto. Quieres verla. Notas que cada vez dependes más de ella, pero ya no importa eso, porque ella te quiere.

La notas sonreír al verte y te sientes bien. Ella llega caminado hacia a ti y empieza a lloviznar.

Tú la miras y tomas su mano para empezar a caminar. Hablan y luego callan, el silencio es cómodo, llevas pensando las palabras exactas para decirle que también la quieres, pero aun no sabes que mencionar.

Te detienes y la miras, sus ojos son tan claros y bonitos. La abrazas.

—Yo también. — Ella parece no entender, pero la abrazas más fuerte y lo repites.

Te separas de ella y lo vuelves a decir. Después que se incrementan las gotas en el suelo. Ella abre sus ojos sorprendida y te mira tratando de confirmar tus palabras y tu solo volteas la mirada. Ella comienza a llorar.

—No llores. —Repites muchas veces, hasta que ella se abraza a tu brazo, para comenzar a caminar.

…

La miras inseguro, para saber si esto está pasando realmente. La besas una vez más, para confirmarlo y ella te corresponde.

_El clima es frio y su cuerpo tiembla en sus brazos._

Ella es tan bonita. Ella es tan deseable. Solo ella te emociona de esta manera.

Tú la miras, te sientes nervioso.

_¿En qué momento te perdiste?_

_No quieres pensar mucho, pero aún persiste la duda de la aceptación._

Chora se abraza a ti y eso te pone aún más nervioso.

Los truenos suenan y sientes como su cuerpo tiembla con el sonido, aun entre besos.

Simples detalle parecidos a los de un sueño.

Con una caricia y una sonrisa dejas de lado las dudas, para entregar lo último que falta, entregar lo último para nunca dejarla.

Esa noche fue especial. Esa noche supiste que ella nunca se alejaría de ti. Esa noche fue la confirmación de un contrato no hablado donde ella se queda contigo y tú nunca la dejarías ir.

A ese recuerdo lo acompañan muchas noches más, todas donde ella está presente y aferrada a tus brazos, pero esa noche la recuerdas con más claridad que cualquier otra, durante muchos días te quedas con ella. Aferrándote a su cuerpo, a ella.

Nunca renunciarías a ella.

Eso era claro.

**Notas de Autora: **Bien, el próximo es el último capitulo.

Gracias otra vez por leer el capítulo.

¿Comentarios?


	13. Capítulo Final

**Sumary****: **_Habías tardado en asimilarlo, él era la oscuridad andante, lo habías descubierto poco a poco al verlo, al acercarte, mientras ambos escuchan esa música triste, melancólica y escalofriante de ese pianista decepcionado._

**Disclaimer**: _SoulEater es propiedad de AtsushiOkubo._

…

**Kuroi Yoru**

**Capítulo Final**

…

_**Presente:**_

_De instantes, la vida está hecha de pequeños instantes._

_Pequeños sucesos que proceden uno tras otro._

_Son en ocasiones tan rápidos, que pasan inadvertidos._

Se siente la pesadez en el ambiente. Es el auge de la primavera, pero el ambiente frígido de la ciudad no deja sentir eso. El sol se oculto hace unas horas y esta noche la luna no se hace presente.

El degradé entre amarillo rojo y negro se ve solo en una parte de la ciudad. Hoy es el final, pero aun así todo es tan normal.

Tu naturaleza aún humana, te deja sentir miedo. Hoy no puedes mantener la calma. La reunión entre los líderes dio lugar a muchos desastres, ver a Kid ahí después de tanto fue uno de ellos.

Tus piernas tiemblan al pensar en sus ojos amarillos y te sientes confundida al pensar en eso, por eso no quieres verlo más. Sientes que si lo vez una vez más puedes tener esa sensación de dudas.

_¿Qué sientes por él?_

Aun así Ragnarok es esa persona con la que deseas estar.

Es confuso aun en esta situación.

…

Con último beso, el olor a cenizas y esa gabardina gris. Él se despide de ti. Tu brazo se extiende para alcanzarlo, pero sabes que tienes que quedarte.

Aun entre los conflictos Shinigami-sama y Ragnarok tenían un acuerdo. Una unión escondida de todos, aun para ti. El degrade de colores negro rojo y amarillo corresponden a las llamas que calientan un lugar lejano para quemarlo por completo.

El lugar donde residía Azhura se incendia él está muerto para este minuto y sus seguidores a pocos instantes de terminar muertos.

Tenías miedo, tu naturaleza aun humana fomenta esto, si lo perdieses tu vida terminaría. _¿Qué hacer?_

Un pensamiento estúpido te dice rezar, pero al instante te das cuenta que él es un demonio y tu un ser corrompido por el deseo mundano y tu rezarías por el bienestar de un demonio.

_Pronto iba acabar esto._

…

Mueves impaciente tus piernas de un lado al otro esperando en la misma habitación donde siempre esta él. Impaciente, muy impaciente tu pobre y triste corazón palpita rápido por los nervios. Las dudas que te albergan involucran en ir a buscar a Ragnarok y Kid.

Death the Kid se había vuelto más alto. Su mirada era amarilla como la recordabas, tan brillante y él seguía siendo él.

_Pero…_

Tienes miedo de Ragnarok y lo que pueda pasar con él. Si él no estuviese estarías tan sola, los recuerdos que tendrías te dejarían muerta en vida. Si él te dejase…

_Sientes como se estruja tu corazón…_

_El nudo en tu garganta, la tensión acumulada en tu espalda y en tus puños…_

_Jamás podrías estar sin él…_

Ya casi amanece.

…

La puerta cae.

El golpe hizo que cayera.

Tus lágrimas caen.

Tus manos tiemblan al igual que tus piernas.

Un paso a otro, te da la seguridad de avanzar a él, tus manos lo tocan.

Tiene un ojo sangrante. Sus manos cortadas y heridas por todo su cuerpo, hace frio y su cuerpo tirita. Tenías miedo de perderlo.

Te acercas deprisa para tenerlo en tus brazos y ambos se dejan caer de rodillas al suelo y tu llanto se vuelve ruidoso, mientras él te abraza en consuelo.

Ese instante tienes la respuesta, jamás podrías dejarlo.

Solo era él y nadie más.

… …

"_Deseos egoístas de tenerte solo para mi"_

Una mañana ruidosa y alegre al parecer.

_Solo que no lo es para ti._

Tu habitación esta igual, el techo sigue siendo blanco. Tu habitación esta igual, con los colores habituales.

_Solo que tú no te sientes igual. _

La habías vuelto a ver en tus sueños con su sonrisa torpe, sus torpes gestos, su voz tan asustada, tan asimétrica, tan bonita como la recordabas.

_Ella se había ido hace tres meses._

Lo que te queda son tus memorias y esa insípida mirada final que ella te regaló. Son años que la sueñas, meses que no la vez y minutos en los que evitas pensarla, para luego volver a caer.

Todo parece en paz, _todo, excepto tu._

Azhura está muerto, de eso hace unos dos años.

Tu padre gobierna sobre todos esos seres tan distintos de los humanos.

_Ragnarok había desertado del liderazgo. _

Chrona y él, habían dejado de lado a todos, su mundo se fue reduciendo a solo ellos, un mundo ermitaño en el cual nadie podía ingresar. Antes ahora y en el futuro algo que te lastima te asegura que solo serán los dos.

Los riesgos políticos que el abandono de Ragnarok produjo en su gente, generó mucho conflicto, para acallar eso él se fue, pero se llevó a Chrona con él.

Pero siendo sincero contigo mismo, tu ya sabias que eso pasaría, después de todo siempre los mirabas juntos. Ella había cambiado a su lado, su sonrisa, su mirada, su expresión, todo generaba esa paz, aun si era para él, ella aun… _te gustaba._

La puerta de tu habitación no ha cambiado desde anoche, el pasillo de tu casa tampoco, el sol no ha cambiado, las calles o el cielo tampoco lo han hecho.

_¿Por qué te empeñas en buscar algo distinto o que no acomode ahí?_

Tus manos no han cambiado.

Nada ha cambiado.

_Nada… ¿es tan difícil aceptar eso? _

Chrona depende de él y tú lo sabes. Maka dependía de Soul, por eso se fueron. El problema no era que ella hubiese cambiado, solo que no lo hizo por ti. Chrona… que bonito nombre.

_Chrona… jamás habías escuchado un nombre así y tal vez no lo escuches otra vez. _

Hoy es verano y el sol ríe como siempre. Hoy es cálido y tú te la imaginas tomada del brazo de él con una sonrisa pero en un lugar frio y te das cuenta que tus pensamientos no encajan ahí.

Es una pérdida de tiempo pensarla o buscarla, sabes que no está ahí.

Tal vez es ese el motivo de buscar algo distinto, algo que te diga que ella estuvo ahí más que tus recuerdos, pero nadie es indispensable para el mundo, por eso cuando algo o alguien desaparece el mundo no se acaba, este gira como siempre, las calles no se deforman, el tiempo no cambia, no pasa nada con la ausencia de alguien.

Pero por alguna razón sabes que para ti es más doloroso.

La ciudad la gobernaras pronto tú y ella no estará.

Soñaste en algún momento con eso, tenerla contigo, que sus tímidos y delgados brazos se aferrasen a ti, para siempre llevarla contigo. Que sus sonrisas fueran para ti.

Hoy ella está en los brazos de él, durmiendo a su lado y caminando con él. Eso duele más, la imaginación duele mucho más.

_Hoy como hace ya tiempo vuelves a divagar en las respuestas que ella no te dio._

Las personas pasan de aquí para allá, los jóvenes entran al instituto, pero ella no.

_Ya sin redundancias, tú ya sabes que la amas._

Son tan pocas palabras, pero tan impronunciables a la vez, aun con eso, ella ya no te puede escuchar, tu nunca se lo dijiste.

Tú la amas.

Pero sabes que ella no.

Tal vez si se hubieses dicho las cosas serian distintas, pero ahora…

_Tú la amas._

_Él la ama._

_Ella lo ama._

_Pero ella a ti, no._

Las cosas no encajan hoy, no para ti. Las palabras no pronunciadas cortan tu garganta.

_Tú la amas, pero ella no._

_Estúpida conciencia… estúpido dolor._

…

**Notas de Autora: **Bien, ya no hay próximo capítulo, se acabó. Ojala les guste el final.

Lamento la demora, estaba ocupada, acabo de aprobar los exámenes para la universidad y estaba muy ocupada descansando =')

Me alegra no haberlo dejado, amo esta historia.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron esto, los seguidores, favoritos, los comemtarios. En especial a Penguinx2, gracias por los continuos reviews y me alegra que te haya gustado la historia.

Gracias otra vez por leer el capítulo y toda la historia. =)

¿Comentarios?


End file.
